


Ловец и алхимик

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homage, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen
Summary: Измученный всеобщим вниманием Гарри волею судьбы вселяется в волшебный дом, единственным недостатком коего является присутствие измученного вынужденным магическим бессилием Снейпа. Смогут ли они найти общий язык, или чудовище неподвластно шарму красавца?Пародия на сказку "Красавица и чудовище".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Svengaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/gifts).



Давным-давно, когда земля встала с ног на голову, а белое целых полчаса было черным, жил в Англии один могущественный волшебник. Встречались на памяти времен маги и посильнее, но ни один из них не был способен настолько запутать окружающих своей шокирующей непоследовательностью. То он помогал силам, собравшимся воедино, дабы поддержать и защитить худенького растрепанного мальчика в нелепых очках, то внезапно срывался и был замечен среди однообразно одетых фигур, лидер которых славился начитанностью и, вероятно, поэтому глаза имел болезненно-красного оттенка. Официальные лица умаялись стирать и вновь вписывать галочку в графу «особо опасный», расположенную в левом верхнем углу его досье, упрятанного в самом секретном шкафу самого секретного кабинета Министерства Магии. Ведь даже младенцу известно: стоит отнести человека к категории врага - и он сразу становится гораздо более предсказуем, чем тот, кто условно, не наверняка, является вам другом.

Негодуя, Министр призвал волшебника пред свои светлые очи и наложил на него серию ужасных, редко используемых проклятий, превратив его в существо почти беспомощное в сравнении с той силой, которой он обладал ранее, и отправил его влачить жалкое существование на окраину, в снабженный батареей ограждающих заклинаний дом, а потом, в связи с предстоящей выборной кампанией, успешно позабыл о его существовании. И было это для поверженного мага худшим из наказаний, ибо с потерей волшебных способностей мозг его не утратил своей живости, а руки – ловкости навыков, и он отчаянно страдал от бездействия и недоверия. Запертый в обширных чертогах, мало-помалу арестант ухитрился собрать необходимое количество ингредиентов и принялся варить сложнейшее зелье, чтобы вернуть себе отнятую силу.

Но проклятия, наложенные Министром, были мощнее ограниченных возможностей алхимика, да и зелью не хватало одного, совершенно необходимого компонента. И не осталось несчастному ничего иного, как проводить дни в бессонном ожидании, надеясь на снисхождение судьбы и благоволение Фортуны.

>>~~*~~<<

Утро было свежим и солнечным, как полотно романтически настроенного экспрессиониста. Капли росы звенели на шелестящем ветерке; небо было чистым, а воздух напоен густыми и пряными ароматами позднего лета. Старый дом на площади Гриммо, подвластный влиянию извне, сверкал окнами, на которых кокетливо трепетали ситцевые занавески, распахивал входную дверь в широкой улыбке, отдавал честь трубой с новенькой черепицей и казался приветливейшим в Лондоне строением. Во внутреннем дворике, в тиши предполуденной прохлады щебетал уютно устроившийся на вишневой ветке соловей, да умиротворенно мурлыкал толстый рыжий кот на мшистом покрывале, удивительно точно попадая в такт. Из соседнего дома раздавался детский смех – в выходные дни малыши резвились, согретые не по-будничному ласковыми улыбками родителей. Все предвещало, что день, наваливающийся нежно, как пуховое одеяло, не преминет стать таким же прекрасным.

\- Сдохну я тут, - хмуро констатировал Гарри Поттер, босиком прошлепав на кухню в поисках съестного. – Вот прямо сейчас. Позавтракаю и сдохну.

И плеснул в наполненную хлопьями пиалу молока, фонтаном рассыпая белые брызги. Кот из сада воодушевленно мяукнул, покидая свой изумрудный настил, и навестил недовольного хозяина, жадно облизываясь. Поразмыслив, Гарри опустил пиалу на пол и животное, не отличающееся разборчивостью и оттого не страдающее от апатии, набросилось на еду. Сам Гарри поглядел на него с жалостью и вернулся в кабинет.

Гарри Поттер практически безвыходно обитал в доме номер 12 вот уже четыре года – с тех самых пор, когда его победа в решающей битве между силами добра и зла была обнародована. Разумеется, никакие указы не могли запретить герою магического общества покидать пределы, обусловленные веселеньким дощатым забором, пестреющим полными любви и благодарности надписями – Гарри был волен гулять, ходить по магазинам, назначать свидания и даже имел возможность сбежать на все четыре стороны, но ничего из этого ему делать не хотелось. Отцовская мантия пообносилась и из практичного подарка давно перешла в разряд сувениров – из тех, к которым прикасаются лишь чтобы смахнуть пыль, а без невидимости вышеприведенные поступки лишались всякого удовольствия. Стоило ему выйти из дома, как Гарри тотчас оказывался в центре толпы, своими размероми готовой поспорить с количеством болельщиков на матче за Кубок Квиддича, где каждый пытался, в зависимости от природной скромности, возраста и ориентации, похлопать его по плечу, пожать руку или признаться в любви. Гарри вежливо отвечал на вопросы журналистов, проявлял искренний интерес, говоря о чужих детях и болезнях, старался запоминать имена и даты, но, будучи человеком молодым и, несмотря на бурное детство, жаждущим собственных приключений, вскоре прекратил попытки выбраться на свет из надежно укрывающих его покоев.

Без малого четыре года он предпочитал отсиживаться взаперти, несмотря на то, что старый дом, оставаясь чрезмерно гостеприимным, душил его своими заново отремонтированными стенами.

\- Каждый день – копия предыдущего, - пробормотал он, топая на второй этаж. - Ничего не меняется, ничего нового не происходит. Мерлин, когда же это кончится.

Картина над лестницей, изображающая облаченного в тяжелые доспехи рыцаря, который, преклонив колено, вручал своей избраннице пышный букет, ожила, когда Гарри прошаркал мимо. Скрипя металлическими деталями и то и дело роняя забрало, рыцарь поднялся на ноги и замахал юноше втиснутой в латную перчатку рукой. Дама его сердца, чуя неладное, выхватила протянутые ей цветы и увенчала ими рыцарский шлем, изрядно попортив украшающее его лохматое перо.

\- Тоже своего рода приключение, - сказал Гарри, пожав плечами в ответ на отчаянный взгляд рыцаря, ухитрившегося-таки закрепить забрало. – Даже картины развлекаются. Только не я.

Кабинет на втором этаже был завален книгами и пыльными рулонами пергамента. Тут же в углу, на приземистом столике, стоял компьютер и огромный экран, по которому бежала строка самообновляющихся новостей. Сидящий за компьютером крестный отец Гарри Сириус Блэк, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг, кроме окошка браузера и каскадом рассыпанных страничек текстового редактора, и внимания на крестника, театрально повалившегося на расшатанный диван у противоположной стены, не обратил.

\- Я сдохну, - обыденным тоном продолжал Гарри свой давно отрепетированный монолог, - а добрый Сириус поморщится и напишет статью о выживании в дурно пахнущих условиях.

В ответ раздалось приглушенное фырканье. Сириус Блэк, выбравшись из Азкабана, а позднее – из-за Завесы в Министерстве (не без помощи любимого крестника, перед которым вследствии победы над Вольдемортом открылись не только все двери, но и некоторые шторы), порывшись в закоулках собственной памяти, обнаружил, что в состоянии найти более или менее пригодный выход из любой ситуации, и завел в журнале Луны Лавгуд соответствующую колонку. День и ночь он сидел у монитора, щелкая забавным предметом, вызывающим у кота до обидного мало вожделения и по несправедливости зовущимся мышкой, отвечая на вопросы охочих до совета читателей и не уделяя своему юному спасителю ни минуты.

\- Ладно тебе, сынок, - примирительно буркнул Сириус в ответ на второй патетический вздох. – Сходил бы в клуб, поотвлекся.

\- Правда? А кого ты ко мне приклеишь в качестве фотографа – Стинджи? Или дашь Криви шанс упрочить конкуренцию? Спасибо, я и так на себя со всех передовиц пялюсь. Можно в зеркало не смотреть.

\- Ну, ну, не грусти, золотце. Через два дня у меня симпозиум в «Четырех временах года». Поедешь со мной, посмотришь, как старина Сириус заткнет за пояс местных колумнистов. Там и покутим.

\- Не хочу кутить, - помотал головой Гарри. – Хочу жить полноценной жизнью. Хочу иметь семью. Хочу, чтобы меня любили.

\- Гарри, тебя все любят, - заметил Сириус, не прекращая печатать.

\- Любят не меня. Меня не знают. Люди верят тому, что напечатано в газетах, и не желают видеть ничего другого. Двадцать пять пенсов за всю правду и ничего, кроме правды! Спешите видеть – Гарри Поттер под микроскопом издателя!

Сириус изменился в лице и надавил мышкой на крестик в углу очередной статьи. Та исчезла с экрана, который на мгновение окрасился розовым, будто устыдившись чего-то.

\- Ты все-таки выйди, Гарри, - настойчиво предложил он. – Проветрись малость, того и гляди, зачахнешь тут.

\- Зачахну, - с готовностью согласился Гарри, но все-таки поднялся, натянул носки и кеды и побрел вниз по улице.

\- Здравствуйте, доброе утро, как поживаете, хорошо, спасибо, - заученно твердил он, кивая каждому, кто проходил мимо, считая своим долгом поговорить с Золотым Юношей или коснуться его рукава. – Извините, я спешу, срочное дело, не могу поболтать, время не терпит.

Переходя через дорогу, он зажмурился, ослепленный вспышкой фотоаппарата, и едва не попал под машину.

\- Черт побери, Колин! – завопил Гарри, шарахаясь из-под визжащих колес зеленой, как Авада, легковушки. – Когда-нибудь ты обнаружишь эту камеру засунутой глубоко в не слишком пригодный для нее футляр.

Колин Криви перебросил фотоаппарат через плечо, поправил на горле кожаную лямку, и щелкнул крохотным блокнотиком.

\- «Народный герой использует ненормативную лексику, явно указывающую на его нетрадиционные взгляды в половых предпочтениях», - застрочил он нараспев. – Говори помедленнее, Гарри, я записываю.

\- Что тут нетрадиционного, не знаю, - покраснев, как огнекраб, отозвался Гарри. – Держу пари, большая часть всех знакомых с тобой людей мечтает сделать с тобой то же самое.

\- О, количество моих поклонников несравнимо с твоими. Мое Самопишущее перо просто истекает чернилами, когда я думаю, какая статья получится, если собрать их фантазии о тебе воедино.

Гарри попытался схватить висящую за спиной у Колина камеру, но юркий журналист увернулся, поймав его за запястье.

\- Не нарывайся, Криви, - опасным шепотом сказал Гарри. – Ты надоел мне хуже боггарта в прикроватной тубмочке. Чего хочешь в обмен на спокойствие?

\- Не «чего», Поттер. Кого. Тебя, глупый ты мальчик. За право обладать тобой я, возможно, даже расстанусь с любимой профессией.

\- Меня? – расхохотался Гарри, вырываясь и обтирая кисть носовым платком. – Да я скорее лягу в постель с гиппогрифом!

\- О постели, кажется, никто не говорил, - обиженно заметил Колин, но Гарри уже шагал обратно, по направлению к дому. Услышав слова журналиста, юноша обернулся.

\- Я не извращенец, Криви, и не надейся! Любовью занимаюсь только в постели! – крикнул он, заработав изумленные взгляды прохожих, и шепотом добавил: – С любимым человеком. В теории.

В двадцать три года теория была единственным, на что Гарри мог опереться.

Из переулка вынырнул белокурый паренек, точная, хоть и менее потрепанная, версия оставшегося стоять посреди улицы газетчика.

\- Плохи твои дела, Колин, - пискнул он, принимая из рук брата блокнот так бережно, словно тот был яйцом дракона.

\- Прорвемся, Деннис, - кривя губы в подобии оптимистичной улыбки, ответил Колин. – Помяни мое слово: Гарри Поттер будет моим!

\- Замечательный паренек этот Гарри Поттер, - сказала миссис МакГриди, поудобнее перехватывая кошелку.

\- Чудо какой замечательный, - подхватила Гуди Джонс, провожая глазами горестно ссутулившуюся фигуру. – Но странный...


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Гарри вошел в рабочий кабинет Сириуса, тот ожесточенно рылся в ворохе перекрученных кабелей под столом, втыкая то одну, то другую вилку в силовой адаптер и всем видом напоминая терьера, застрявшего в лисьей норе.

\- Никогда не рассортирую всю эту дрянь, - пожаловался анимаг, пока крестник разшнуровывал кеды и запускал ими об стену.

\- Нечего кобеля к кабелям подпускать, - сердито ответил Гарри, вытаскивая окончательно запутавшегося в проводах крестного на белый свет и отряхивая его измазанные пылью джинсы. – Сядь, я сам разберусь. Ты только напортишь, или током убьешься.

\- Эх, невовремя я загремел, сынок, - вздохнул Сириус, присаживаясь в кожаное кресло на колесиках. – Мог бы великим сисадмином стать. Выйти в люди. Принимать предложения, от которых невозможно отказаться.

\- Да, да, «Крестный отец», я понял, очень смешно, - буркнул Гарри, ловко подсоединяя сканер и конфигурируя магический режим сборки. – Про симпозиум не забыл? Надо еще Ремуса успеть навестить. Послезавтра полнолуние.

\- Я от него письмо получил. Пишет, консультируется у эксперта и будет отсутствовать около месяца. А ты отчего так быстро вернулся?

\- Нагулялся, - коротко сказал Гарри. Настроение его уже перевалило за точку замерзания. – Слушай, Сириус, а ты тоже думаешь, что я – странный?

\- Мой крестник? В годовалом возрасте едва не ухлопавший злейшего мага столетия? Странный? Кто посмел так тебя назвать?

\- А, неважно. Просто все люди, как люди, а я – как перо в метле. Рон с Гермионой пополняют генофонд. Ты вот в средства массовой информации подался. Один я не у дел.

\- А ты займись... делами, - предолжил Сириус. – Я слышал, Колин Криви в тебе души не чает.

\- Это вряд ли. Душу у него еще поискать надо. Нет уж, связываться с кем-то, для кого я со школы был вроде солнца, я не собираюсь. Настоящая любовь должна быть завоевана. Она требует подвигов, и стезя к ней терниста, пропитана горечью и восторгом и увенчана неземным блаженством. Я хочу заслужить чувства своего избранника деяниями в честь него самого, а не на благо абстрактного будущего, которого, кстати, благодаря прессе и отсутствию и других моего ангельского терпения, у нас с ним может и не быть.

\- Ага, - легко согласился Сириус, потянувшись к клавиатуре и бегло летая по ней пальцами.

\- «Как жить в эпоху романтизма?» - угадав его намерения, спросил Гарри.

\- Э-э... – уклончиво ответил Сириус, не прекращая печатать и удлиняя название статьи, услужливо придуманное юношей, на две очень важные буквы. Слова Гарри не причинили ему боли - он давно привык уворачиваться от булыжников, ровным метеорным дождем летящих в его огород из уст крестника. Гарри был добрым мальчиком, несправедливо обиженным народными массами, но Сириус знал – появись в том малейшая необходимость, Гарри сразился бы с новым Вольдемортом, не задумываясь о последствиях и побочных эффектах собственной популярности.

Впрочем, вряд ли Сириус выдержал бы надбавку к и без того неважному состоянию юноши. По мере того, как щеки Гарри надувались от обиды на целый мир, Сириус с нарастающим нетерпением ожидал симпозиума бульварной прессы, благодаря которому он целую неделю мог провести вдали от недовольного светила, с которым делил родительский дом. Нытье юноши имело весьма субъективную необременительность и часто напоминало ему об истинной причине, заставившей Гриффиндорскую четверку изобрести для вечно разочарованного окружающими Северуса Снейпа его пресловутую кличку.

Спустя полтора дня Сириус, стиснув одной рукой туго набитый чемоданчик, а другой – худые плечи крестника, спускался по боковой лестнице к гаражу и ожидавшему в нем расхлябанному, но вполне пригодному к паре-тройке Наскаров Поршу. Аппарация была не для «Четырех времен года»: к отелю надо было подъехать с ветерком, чтобы произвести надлежащее впечатление на окружающих.

\- Ну, сынок, - сказал он с плохо скрытой эйфорией в голосе, - через неделю мы с Росинантом надеемся найти тебя в лучшем виде, чем тот, в котором оставляем. Если позвонит Кимберли, скажи, что я болен. Если Джанис - скажи, в редакции. Стейси можешь сказать правду. Она поверит.

\- Много не пей, - ответствовал Гарри, забрасывая чемодан в багажник. – Печень посадишь.

\- Ничего. Я же сидел – и она посидит.

\- Прощай, - Гарри нехотя выпустил крестного из объятий и остался стоять в проеме автоматических ворот гаража, вдыхая облачко резкого дыма, вырвавшегося из выхлопной трубы отчалившей машины.

Компьютерная система навигации, которую Сириус, усиленно старающийся шагать в ногу со временем, приобрел около года назад, отказала в трех кварталах от дома. Недоумевающий анимаг, обычно седлавший Порша-Росинанта, чтобы смотаться в ближайший магазин за пивом, по одному ему понятной логике, треснув по крошечному экрану кулаком и не добившись повиновения, решил, что следовать надо за тем потоком машин, что длиннее, и тогда один из петляющих впереди автомобилей обязательно выведет его на правильный путь еще до того, как кончится горючее в баке.

Дорога за окнами Росинанта приобретала все более деревенский облик. Исчезли небоскребы, фабрики и жилые дома; покрытое растрескавшимся асфальтом шоссе еле видной ленточкой змеилось среди густеющих крон деревьев, пытающихся выбраться из-за сдерживающих их обочин. Солнце перевалилось за горизонт и резко село в тускло поблескивающую впереди лужу. Приглядевшись, Сириус понял, что лужа на самом деле была небольшим озерком, в которое он едва не въехал передними копытами Росинанта. Он грубо вдавил педаль тормоза в пол и верный конь взвизгнул, оставляя на грунте жирные отпечатки колес. А потом дернулся и те самые копыта откинул.

Сириус в бешенстве пнул обутой в щегольскую туфлю ногой под капот. Бампер дрогнул, издал жалобный скрежет и упал к его ногам.

\- Зараза, - удивился предательству старого друга Сириус.

Батарейка в мобильном телефоне задушенно пискнула и велела долго жить. Сириус подозрительно перевел взгляд на циферблат электронных часов – последнего предмета его технологически-ориентированной экипировки и увидел то, чего, собственно, и ожидал – Лондонское время было восемьдесят восемь часов, восемьдесят восемь минут. Количество секунд часы после некоторых размышлений поведать отказались.

 

Поняв, что на традиционное пятичасовое чаепитие он безвозвратно опоздал, Сириус отвернулся от павшего коня и внимательнее уставился в прозрачную поверхность озера. Среди листьев кувшинок плескалась невесть когда появившаяся, круглая, как животик отъевшейся на заслуженном покое Хедвиг, луна. Вот она зацепилась лоснящимся боком за что-то, размытое прыжком некстати бодрствующей лягушки, но все еще острое, вытесанное из темно-серого камня...

Шпиль расположенного за озером замка, угловатого и безрадостного, не встретившего заплутавшего путника ни одним зажженным окошком.

Окружающие замок массивные ворота, увенчанные отлитым из чугуна изображением озверевшей кобры с распущенным капюшоном, поскрипывали на ветру. Сириус поежился, обхватил себя руками и, осторожно ступив в чмокающий мох, побрел к мрачному строению. Вдруг да задержался после закрытия музея один из сторожей, который позволит ему воспользоваться телефоном.

Откуда ни возьмись, подступающую темноту прорезал разъяренный волчий вой, окончательно убедивший враз погрустневшего Сириуса в том, что все благоразумные сторожа в такое время предпочитают отсиживаться по домам.

Позабыв от неожиданности о своей анимагической форме, наверняка позволившей бы в два прыжка преодолеть оставшееся до ворот расстояние, Сириус бросился бежать, огибая озеро и чувствуя, как короткие волоски на загривке встают дыбом по мере приближения воя. Последняя рулада явно оголодавшего зверя прозвучала совсем рядом, и Блэк, плечом ударившись о наглухо запертую калитку, обернулся, сразу пожалев о сделанном.

Над ним, оскалив пожелтевшие клыки и брызжа слюной, нависал огромный оборотень.

Сириус выхватил палочку, которую оборотень игриво отобрал и тут же перекусил пополам.

\- Мама, - как нельзя более кстати вспомнил опротивевшую родственницу бедняга. Покойница обладала характером, способным любого оборотня заставить поджать хвост, как трусливого щенка. Благодаря ее портрету в доме до сих пор не водилось ни единой докси.

Сам Сириус подобными качествами не обладал, и потому посильнее налег плечом на не поддающуюся створку ворот.

\- Эй! Кто-нибудь! Кто-нибудь с заряженной пушкой!

Тишина, которую нарушало лишь хриплое сопение оборотня, была образцовой. Сириус в ужасе вгляделся в морду, которая должна была навеки запечатлеться в его памяти как финальное доказательство того, что в мире нет справедливости, и память в шоке подсунула ему весьма похожую картинку – только картинке этой было уже лет двадцать пять от роду.

\- Ремус... ты чего... ты меня не узнал? – тихо спросил Сириус у оборотня. – Муни, это же я!

Даже если якобы консультирующийся у эксперта по ликантропии Ремус Люпин и признал своего старого друга Мягколапа, в честь этой встречи он явно не собирался откладывать поздний ужин. Раздавшийся в ответ рев отбил у Сириуса всякую охоту трясти стариной, тем более что ворота наконец-то поддались и насмерть перепуганный анимаг едва успел захлопнуть щеколду, когда зубы чудовища клацнули в дюйме от его пальцев.

В лунном свете Сириус увидел, как оборотень огорченно переступил длинными лапами и бесшумно исчез за стеной замка. Вновь выйти наружу он пока не решался. Пришлось, отряхиваясь от пережитого страха, топать к входной двери и стучать вбитым в нее массивным кольцом о металлическую пластину.

\- Ай, - очень отчетливо проговорила пластина прямо у него над ухом.

Сириус подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Рта у пластины, разумеется, не было, однако он ни секунды не сомневался, что столь односложно выразилась именно она.

\- Извините, - растерянно пробормотал он.

\- Ну что вы, - вежливо ответила пластина. – На то и висим. Входите, пожалуйста.

Дверь перед изумленным анимагом распахнулась, и ему ничего не оставалось, как ступить внутрь.

\- Вытирайте ноги, - попросил коврик в обширной прихожей. – На улице чудовищная слякоть.

\- Надеюсь, вы не очень замерзли, - прибавила вешалка, потянувшись, чтобы принять на витый крючок сброшенный Сириусом пиджак. – Эта погода так нехарактерна для августа.

\- Могу предложить чаю, - пискнули слева. Вытянув шею, волшебник увидел, что голосок исходил из кухни и принадлежал пузатому чайнику с пробкой-свистком.

\- С сахаром, - радушно предложила сахарница.

\- Спасибо, - неуверенно ответил Сириус. – А Ремус тут у вас почему бегает? Или это я с ума схожу – мало того, что с утварью общаюсь, еще и оборотнями брежу?

\- Не могли бы вы говорить тише? – шепнула висящая над его головой лампа. – Это для вашего же блага, поверьте...

Но было уже поздно.

\- Кто здесь?! – прогремело с лестницы, и со второго этажа по ступенькам медленно спустилась одетая в черную мантию высокая фигура. Голова была скрыта капюшоном, а руки раздраженно упирались в бока. – Кто опрометчиво нарушает мое уединение?

\- Позвольте, я все объясню, сэр, - залепетала щетка для чистки одежды, висящая у двери. – Дело в том, что сей приятный господин заблудился и был жестоко напуган...

\- Вряд ли он имеет представление о том, каково это – быть действительно напуганным, - властно перебил хозяин замка. – А также о том, что значит быть приятным господином. О жестокая судьба, за годы мучений из всех возможных вариантов пославшая мне наихудший!

\- Держите себя в руках, милорд, - взмолилась припавшая рукоятью к стене метла. – Это ваш первый шанс за четыре года и кто знает, не окажется ли он последним?

\- Сам знаю, - одернул ее черный господин. Остановившись на площадке перед лестницей, он внимательно разглядывал застывшего у порога Сириуса, сам оставаясь в тени. Потом, откашлявшись, с ноткой робости произнес: - Час поздний, Блэк. Не откажешься ли... – и оборвал фразу, воскликнув: - Нет, не могу. Может, позже... В застенок его!

Коврик под ногами у ошеломленного Сириуса дернулся, сбивая его и подхватывая, не давая ни упасть, ни шелохнуться, и вскоре спеленутый, как младенец, анимаг, отчаянно протестуя, был отволочен в подземелье.

В наглухо запертой камере Сириус вспомнил, наконец, чем спасался от всепоглощающего ужаса азкабанских дементоров. Он превратился в собаку, свернулся калачиком на оставшемся с ним коврике, и принялся ожидать, когда наступит «позже».


	3. Chapter 3

От навязчивых поклонниц новоиспеченного магната бульварной прессы Гарри отделался на удивление просто – сообщил Кимберли, что Сириус у Джанис, таким образом перенеся битву на поле противника. Четыре дня он провел в полнейшей тишине, если не считать раздающегося из прикроватной тумбочки тоскливого воя боггарта, который осточертел Гарри хуже горькой редьки и вынужден был вот уже несколько лет, изредка вырываясь наружу, превращаться в самого себя. А так как никто, включая самого боггарта, не знал, как он должен выглядеть, свобода всякий раз вгоняла несчастное существо в глубокую философскую депрессию.

Утром пятого дня густую августовскую тишину разрезал звонок.

Задремавший под мурлыканье кота Гарри взвизгнул от неожиданности, скатился с дивана и широко распахнул дверь.

\- Черт, Колин, - пробормотал он, растирая кулаками заспанные глаза, - ты, как грыжа, всегда показываешься в самое неподходящее время.

Колин Криви пропустил это высказывание мимо ушей и пригласил себя войти.

\- Хорошо выглядишь, - заявил он, цепко оглядывая измятую футболку и рваные на коленях джинсы Гарри. – Чемодан есть?

\- Хочешь куда-нибудь съездить? Надеюсь, надолго. Если навсегда, я тебе его подарю.

\- Мы едем вместе, - авторитетно сказал Колин. – Праздновать медовый месяц.

\- Медовый месяц – чтобы жизнь медом не казалась? Но ведь ты меня совсем не знаешь, - запротестовал Гарри.

\- Я знаю, как ты выглядишь во всех фотографических ракурсах. Остальное – дело привычки. Не трать время, Поттер, шагай собираться.

Гарри развернулся и ушел наверх, оставив журналиста в прихожей.

\- Нет, он нормальный? – горько спросил он у проснувшегося кота, озабоченного рывшегося носом в левой задней подмышке (тоже названной совершенно несправедливо). – Ждет, что я действительно встану на его самокат и укачу с ним по первому зову? Не дождется. Может, никого другого у меня на примете и нет, но это как раз тот случай, когда журавль в небе предпочтительней.

Потоптавшись еще несколько минут, юный герой спустился к ожидающему его гостю.

\- Ну, как? – спросил Колин, которого противоречивый исход пассии ничуть не лишил воодушевления. – Собрался?

\- Собрался. С мыслями. Лучше тебе забыть об этой затее, Колин, если не хочешь, чтобы в твоем медовом месяце я оказался ложкой дегтя.

Дверь дома услужливо раскрылась, но Колин не обратил на это внимания.

\- Сомневаюсь, чтобы ты был так уж неприятен на вкус, - сказал он, открывая объятия и делая широкий шаг вперед. Гарри ловко отскочил с его пути, и Колин, заранее высунувший язык, вместо его шеи с аппетитом лизнул стену. Несколько прохожих, остановившихся в это время у открытой двери, весело засмеялись.

\- Всего наилучшего, - вежливо попрощался Гарри, разворачивая смакующего свежий клейстер Колина в нужном направлении.

\- Ну-у, Поттер! Ты еще пожалеешь, что выставил меня на посмешище! – прошипел Криви, скатываясь с крыльца.

\- Возможно. Но о том, что выставил тебя за дверь, не пожалею никогда, - сказал Гарри, демонстративно хлопая оной.

\- Зря вы так, - пискнули сбоку, и юноша с изумлением обернулся, чтобы увидеть младшего брата журналиста, Денниса. – Он не злопамятный, но злой. И память у него хорошая.

\- Ты как здесь оказался? – спросил Гарри.

Деннис пожал плечами и бросил неопределенный взгляд в сторону занавешенной плотным ковриком кошачьей дверцы. Мысль о кошке почему-то навела Гарри на мысль о собаке. Мысль о собаке заставила подумать о...

\- Эй, Деннис, а почему вы с братом не на симпозиуме? – поинтересовался он. Колин никогда раньше не пропускал шанса лишить Сириуса той или иной журналистской награды.

\- Так отменили его, симпозиум-то, - бодро ответствовал Деннис, нацеливаясь на дверцу, но уже прочь из дома. – Глава гильдии желтой прессы подхватил желтуху. Некоторые усмотрели в этом знамение свыше.

Он исчез в несоразмерно маленьком отверстии, а Гарри, сжав руками виски, задумался. Если симпозиум был отменен, а Ремус наблюдается у специалиста, где, в таком случае, пропадает Сириус?

Думал Гарри недолго – в его опыте длительные размышления к добру не вели. Уже через несколько минут он опрометью бросился в библиотеку и среди сотен тысяч фолиантов откопал единственный необходимый, с перечнем поисковых заклинаний.

Вечером того же дня Гарри, оседлав летающий мотоцикл Сириуса, перешедший к нему по наследству (правда, однажды все же отобранный обратно, когда титул Гиганта Глянцевых Газет не произвел на Кимберли должного впечатления), мчался, следуя за стрелкой на магическом компасе, направленной на местонахождение анимага. Над его головой в небе сгрудились тучи, ветер крепчал, растрепав его из без того неаккуратную прическу и разметав полы летней мантии. Стиснув зубы и чувствуя, что оледеневает, Гарри летел, пока под ним не сверкнуло лунным отблеском крошечное озеро, расположенное невдалеке от массивного, как дикобраз, и такого же ощетинившегося на вид замка. У самого озера, увязнув передними колесами в прибрежном иле, стоял Росинант, потухшими остекленевшим взором изучая свой отвалившийся бампер.

Гарри приземлился рядом. Мотоцикл фыркнул и потянулся лобовым стеклом к поверженному соратнику.

\- Репаро, - вытащив палочку, произнес Гарри. Потом достал из бокового сидения мотоцикла запасную канистру и напоил усталого скакуна. Тот благодарно встряхнулся и подмигнул юноше вышедшим из строя навигационным экраном.

Гарри погладил Росинанта по капоту и, растерянно оглядевшись по сторонам, двинулся в сторону замка. И остановился, как вкопанный, увидев валяющиеся на земле два тоненький кусочка дерева. Кизил (прим. ав., не могущ. удерж.: кизил по-англ. - dogwood) и шерсть Цербера, четырнадцать инчей, негнущаяся. Палочка Сириуса.

Юноша что есть силы забарабанил во входную дверь.

\- Откройте! Откройте же! Сириус!! – и влетел внутрь, когда дверь не устояла под его напором.

\- Ах! – воскликнула она, сдаваясь на милость победителя.

\- Четыре года было тихо, а вот - валятся, как снег на голову, - проворчало кольцо на двери.

\- Какой красавчик! – мечтательно шепнула оконная рама.

\- И молоденький... – подхватила антикварная вазочка.

\- Может, отпустим? Жалко его, - тихо сказал зонтик.

Входная дверь возмущенно захлопнулась.

Гарри, приоткрыв рот, слушал этот разговор и отчаянно пытался понять, что происходит. Говорили домовые эльфы. Иногда они, щелкнув пальцами, исчезали так внезапно, что последнее произнесенное ими слово еще секунду витало в воздухе, словно пыталось выяснить, в каком именно направлении исчез его сказавший, и рвануть за ним. Говорили волшебные зеркала. Книги по темной магии кричали страшными голосами; некоторые, в основном рекомеднованные Хагридом, рычали и кусались. Но никогда раньше Гарри не видел, чтобы вот так – в несколько голосов – говорила совершенно пустая прихожая.

Как всякий сознательный человек, лицом к лицу столкнувшийся с необъяснимым, он решил сделать вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходит.

\- Сириус! – заорал он что есть сил.

\- Гарри? – слабым эхом донеслось откуда-то снизу.

В полутьме юноша нашарил позади себя дверную ручку и ринулся в подвал. Первые несколько темниц были пусты, но Гарри зажег Люмосом палочку и вскоре оказался у клетки, в которой, стиснув ладонями прутья решетчатого окошечка, стоял Сириус.

\- Боже, Сириус, как ты здесь оказался? Кто схватил тебя? – заклинание за заклинанием встряхивало тяжелую дверь, которая стонала, но не думала открываться. Впрочем, анимага это не особо беспокоило. Он пытался поймать Гарри за рукав.

\- Гарри, сынок! Тебе нужно срочно убраться отсюда! Это же... – он понизил голос – это же дом Снейпа!

\- Снейпа? – ошеломленно повторил Гарри.

О доме Снейпа ходило множество слухов, в основном среди журналистов, ибо, как всякий запретный плод, информация о нем была слаще банки консервированной сгущенки и ценилась дороже шерсти двурогого единорога. Дом нельзя было найти ни на одной карте, а те, кто пытался попасть в него посредством поисковых заклинаний, обычно возвращались неделей позже, рассказывая увлекательные анектоды о невропатологах, которых якобы посещали за время отсутствия. Вероятно, никто прежде не пытался в это время искать совершенно другого человека, так как в дом Снейпа явно можно было попасть только благодаря чистейшей случайности. 

\- Почему он держит тебя в темнице? – выпытывал Гарри, продолжая попытки отпереть дверь. – Как он с тобой обращается?

\- Нормально обращается, - пожал плечами Сириус. Гарри внимательней пригляделся к крестному и увидел, что за четыре дня разлуки тот несколько поправился, сменил одежду на традиционный снейповский костюм и имел гладко выбритый подбородок. – Кормит, поит, в шахматы зовет играть. Даже сигару как-то предложил. Дорогущая, хоть курить начни. Только каждый вечер все одинаково заканчивается. Он вроде как пытается мне что-то сказать, да не может, и велит своей... – тут Сириус с опаской оглянулся на вальяжно раскинувшийся у стены коврик, - мебели отвести меня назад. И выйти из дома никак невозможно... стены сужаются, путают, не поймешь, где вход, где выход... беги отсюда, сынок, я уж как-нибудь...

\- Как мило, что ты так свободно распоряжаешься тем, что могут делать гости у меня дома, - раздался на лестнице холодный жестокий голос. – Учтивости в тебе ни на кнат, Блэк. Сразу видно, что старую собаку не выучить новым фокусам.

Этот голос Гарри узнал бы из миллионов.

\- Снейп! – крикнул он, бросаясь к хозяину дома. – Ты запер Сириуса в темнице – после всего, что ему пришлось пережить! У тебя хоть капля сострадания есть?!

Снейп окинул его раздраженным взглядом.

\- Поттер, - произнес он таким тоном, что стайка мурашек спортивной ходьбой кинулась от затылка Гарри вниз по позвоночнику. – Час от часу не легче.

\- Отпусти его сейчас же, или я разнесу этот замок в клочья!

\- Замечательный подход к ситуации. Хотите обрушить на нас дом? В таком случае незачем отпирать клетку. Ваш крестный обретет свободу на считанные секунды, ибо другие люди в состоянии покинуть замок только при моем разрешении.

\- Тогда позвольте ему уйти!

\- С какой стати? Я одинок. Мне нужен объект, на котором я мог бы испытывать свои открытия в отрасли зельеварения. Так как сейчас я занимаюсь в основном ядами, лучшей кандидатуры, чем Блэк, не вижу.

\- Вы – чудовище! – от ярости у Гарри потемнело в глазах. Он замахнулся, но Снейп легко перехватил его руку и удерживал в стальной хватке до тех пор, пока юноша не разжал кулак. Тогда он расцепил пальцы и вытер ладонь о свой двубортный пиджак. – Отпустите его. Пожалуйста. Сириус никогда не признается в этом, но он боится замкнутых пространств. Ему невыносимо быть здесь! Я сделаю все, что вы хотите, только дайте ему уйти.

\- Мне от вас ничего не требуется, Поттер, - ровно сказал Снейп.

\- Я останусь здесь вместо него! – выкрикнул Гарри.

\- Нет! Не вздумай слушать мальчонку, Снейп! – завопил Сириус, но господин дома не обратил на него внимания. Он неотрывно смотрел на Гарри.

\- Вы уверены, Поттер? – торжественно спросил он. Гарри угрюмо кивнул, только сейчас понимая, во что вляпался. – Вы даете мне слово, что не будете предпринимать попыток к бегству?

\- Вы же сами сейчас сказали, что из замка невозможно уйти, - угрюмо буркнул юноша.

\- Я не говорил – уйти, я сказал – предпринимать попытки.

\- Слово гриффиндорца, - сказал Гарри.

\- Непреложнейшая из клятв, - фыркнул Снейп. – Что ж, придется довольствоваться ею. Отдайте мне в знак договора вашу палочку. Больше она вам не понадобится.

Вздохнув, юноша протянул зельевару палочку. Тот взмахнул рукой, и дверца клетки распахнулась. Гарри обхватил Сириуса за плечи.

\- Прочь, - вымолвил Снейп. Повинуясь его команде, коврик взметнулся, оставляя за собой широкую полоску вытертой пыли, змейкой юркнул под ноги анимага и вихрем унес его из комнаты. Гарри не успел выдавить из себя ни слова прощания.

\- Я никогда больше его не увижу, - растерянно прошептал он, когда Сириуса и след простыл.

\- Невелика потеря, - отрезал Снейп. – Я подпишу вас на его журнал: таким образом вы будете в состоянии общаться с ним, не будучи обремененным его присутствием. А теперь ступайте наверх.

\- Не смейте мне приказывать! – вспылил юноша, потрясенный его равнодушием.

\- Желаете занять комнату вашего крестного? Нет? Я так и думал. В таком случае извольте идти, куда вам велят.

Покинув подвал, Гарри проследовал за Снейпом вдоль вереницы закрытых дверей, пока тот не остановился перед одной из них, в самом конце коридора.

\- Жить будете здесь.

Комната оказалась почти нереально огромной по отношению к общим пропорциям замка. Огромная кровать под желтым шелковым балдахином, пушистый палас на выцветшем от частых уборок паркете, мягкие кресла, камин и высокие, до потолка, окна, - все выглядело на редкость уютным и не вязалось с черным, как обгоревший сучок, обликом владельца. В дальнем углу комнаты оказалась дверь поменьше, ведущая в нечто вроде будуара, за которым находилась ванная, сверкающая кремовым кафелем.

\- Тут так просторно... Я согласился бы и на комнату поменьше.

\- Вот она, благодарность! Зная ваши привычки, я уверен, вы согласились бы и на каморку под лестницей, - рявкнул Снейп. Настенная лампа над его головой несколько раз зажглась и погасла. – Молчать! Почему я должен всю жизнь проводить в обществе людей, для общества непригодных?!

\- Кажется, последние четыре года вы провели без подобных проблем, - напомнил Гарри. – Так что могли бы быть и повежливее. Или вас тоже не выучишь новым фокусам?

По лицу Снейпа пробежало гневное облачко, губы его слегка приоткрылись, обнажая полоску плотно сжатых зубов. Лампа на стене мигала, как спятивший маяк. Алхимик обернулся на нее и зарычал, не раскрывая рта.

\- Жить будете здесь, - выдавил он под внимательным надзором лампы. – Надеюсь, вам тут понравится.

Гарри показалось, что занавески на окне облегченно вздохнули.

\- Сэр, а в замке есть домовые эльфы? – осмелев, спросил он.

\- Боитесь не справиться со своими обязанностями? – презрительно осведомился Снейп. – Не стоит волноваться. Вы найдете, что этот дом в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться.

Юноша зябко поежился, только сейчас понимая, как он устал и замерз. Голова была тяжелой, как мешок лепреконового золота, и по сути такой же пустой внутри.

\- Можете осваивать все закоулки, кроме синей комнаты на третьем этаже, - без выражения продолжал зельевар. – Если увижу, что вы пытаетесь туда пробраться, сверну шею.

\- Грубиян, - пробормотал Гарри. – Кто тогда будет пить ваши яды?

\- Какая трогательная забота о моих исследованиях, - процедил Снейп. – Обед – в два, ужин – в семь. Все подается вовремя и не разогревается. Либо вы спускаетесь в столовую, либо голодаете.

\- Благодарю за выбор, - в тон ему ответил Гарри – он слишком устал и был слишком взбудоражен происходившим, чтобы помнить о хороших манерах. – Я, пожалуй, поголодаю.

Снейп и ухом не повел.

\- Как угодно.

И исчез, взмахнув длинными прядями волос. Гарри без сил опустился на кровать. Он и думать не смел о том, чтобы заснуть. Холодный ветерок из полураскрытого окна пощипывал обнаженную шею и кусал за нос; снаружи завел свою монотонную песню дождь. Юноша думал о крестном, сидящем сейчас за рулем верного Росинанта и вновь вдыхающем свежий воздух открытого пространства. За его свободу Гарри с детства был готов отдать многое. Затворничество в месте, где его не отыщет жадная до слухов толпа, не казалось невыносимым; удручало лишь соседство с человеком, который был так же приветлив, как бешеная горилла, укушенная мухой цеце.

Что-то поползло вверх по плечам Гарри и мягко уткнулось в шею. Вздрогнув, юноша увидел, что укрыт покрывалом, победившим в споре с ветерком и разлившим по его озябшим конечностям сладостное тепло. Он еще успел подумать о том, как это ужасно – провести остаток своих дней в мрачном замке без сна и покоя, - и мирно смежил веки.


	4. Chapter 4

Взлохмаченный, в нехарактерно темном костюме и с безумно блуждающим взором, Сириус Блэк влетел в редакцию, где бок о бок ютились два магических издательства: «Придира», либералистически занимавшая левое крыло, и «Ежедневный Пророк», из моральных побуждений, в немалой степени продиктованных отсутствием выбора, расположенный в правом. Рыча что-то нечленораздельное, анимаг рванул на себя дверь справа. 

Сидящий за столом с задранными ногами и дыркой на пятке полосатого носка Колин Криви бегло взглянул на гостя и скривился. 

\- В чем дело, коллега? - без тени любопытства поинтересовался он. – Размер Пулицера не оправдал ожиданий? Или из левых тебя банально некому выгулять? 

\- Не груби, младенец, - рявкнул Сириус. – Есть выгодное дельце. Так и быть, поделюсь деталями, если в обмен получу твою поддержку. 

\- Я поддержу предложение снять твою кандидатуру с поста главного редактора, - предложил Колин. 

\- Загрызу, - хмуро предупредил Сириус, и рот юного дарования журналистики захлопнулся, как потревоженная мышеловка. – Я обратился бы к Аластору, но боюсь, он после себя камня на камне не оставит. А мне нужно, чтобы эти камни обросли популярностью друидских. Кроме того, речь идет о спасении Гарри. Узнав, что ты помогаешь мне, он вполне может взглянуть на тебя в ином свете. 

Колин прищурился и в знак внимания смахнул младшего брата с соседнего кресла. Поймав мальчишку в полете и убедившись, что тот не стал случайной жертвой гостеприимства, Сириус сел, склонился к кудрявой голове фотографа и прошептал: 

\- Я тут гостил у Снейпа... 

Колин, привычно грызущий самопишущее перышко, не рассчитал силы собственных челюстей и раскусил хрупкий предмет пополам, облившись красными чернилами и напомнив Сириусу индейца, готовящегося выступить на тропу войны. Взмахом палочки приведя себя в штатский вид, Колин навострил уши. 

\- Гарри я оттуда и сам вытащу. А вот Снейпу насолить хорошо было бы со всех сторон. Пусть пострадает, удав сальноволосый, как страдал мой мальчик эти четыре года. Только представь себе уровень популярности, который мы обеспечим Нытику, объединив силы! От такого сам Маккартни бы свихнулся, а наш наследственный отшельник - и подавно, - вещал Сириус, сверкая глазами от профессионального азарта. 

\- Наследственный? 

\- Ну да. Чертова бабушка, его ближайшая родственница, тоже особо на людях не появлялась. Все больше к ней ходили, - блеснув белозубой улыбкой, пояснил Сириус. 

Колин Криви задумался. В отличии от предмета своей давней страсти, размышлял он долго и часто, и в процессе умудрился обзавестись некоторыми навыками. 

\- А почему, собственно, Поттер там остался? – спросил он. 

\- Как почему? Вместо меня! Добровольно! Очередной самоотверженный подвиг Мальчика-Который-Выжил! Как звучит, а? 

Определенно, анимагическая форма собаки этому пустобреху была в самый раз. Колин так и видел, как он машет существующим в зверином обличьи хвостом, вывалив наружу язык. 

Дополнительная слава на литературоведческом поприще была Колину, в сущности, ни к чему. И так уже все полки его небольших апартаментов, включая те, что находились в ванной, были уставлены кубками и наградами. На сегодняшний день у него были несколько иные стремления. Точнее, одно-единственное стремление, до сих пор стремительно – со скоростью бережно хранимого по сентиментальным причинам Всполоха - ускользавшее из его хватки. 

\- Добровольно, говоришь... Хорошо. Вот моя рука. Я согласен помочь вам, мистер Блэк.

>>~~*~~<<

Проснувшись утром, юный герой, оставивший магический мир позади, открыл, что взамен приобрел страшнейшую простуду. Горло нестерпимо болело, из носа лилось, как из фарфоровых владений Плаксы Миртл, глаза слезились, а губы запеклись от постоянной необходимости дышать ртом. Новая жизнь начиналась весьма печально. 

Все было бы терпимо, если бы Гарри не обнаружил, что у полога его кровати стоит Снейп в наглухо застегнутом черном сюртуке и смотрит на него с нехорошей усмешкой. В руке у него был стакан, до краев наполненный оливковой жидкостью на манер буботюберного гноя. Гарри смутно порадовался, что не может унюхать жуткий состав - судя по вздымающимся крыльям внушительного носа зельевара, запах был не из приятнейших. И не из неприятнейших тоже. 

\- Стучадься вас тоже де даучили? – стараясь сохранить максимум достоинства, прогнусил он. 

Снейп грохнул стаканом о тумбочку и вытащил из нагрудного кармана свернутый трубочкой пергамент. 

\- Возможно, со сна вы позабыли, что находитесь в моих владениях, - сухо напомнил он. – Это означает, что надобности стучаться нет. Распишитесь вот здесь. 

\- Чдо эдо? 

\- Магический контракт. Он свяжет вас обязательством, по легализации которого я смогу вернуть вам волшебную палочку. 

Вздохнув, Гарри нетвердой рукой черкнул внизу пергамента и получил назад оружие. Он выразительно сунул палочку под подушку. Снейп равнодушно пожал плечами. 

\- Некоторые утруждают себя прочтением документа, прежде чем подписать его. Нет, - он выше поднял бумагу, когда Гарри попытался схватить ее. – Я не поощряю недогадливость. Выпейте это, - кивком головы он указал на стакан. 

\- А зачеб? 

\- Я, кажется, говорил вам о своей работе. Разумеется, это яд. 

\- Как? – каркнул пораженный Гарри. 

Снейп картинно закатил глаза. 

\- По крайней мере, он избавит вас от страданий. И меня заодно. На вас смотреть противно, Поттер. 

И вышел из комнаты. В каком-то смысле согласный с ним Гарри выдохнул и с отвращением проглотил содержимое оставленной емкости. 

\- Идтересдо, есть ли в кодтракте стадья, по которой од де ибеет права медя убидь, - задумчиво спросил юноша сам себя. 

\- Ничего, молодой человек, - со знанием дела пискнул стакан. – Все устаканится. 

Через полчаса насморк исчез, будто его и не было. 

Заикнуться о завтраке было невозможно – он сам вчера открыл раунд добровольной голодовки; чтобы отвлечься от навязчивого рокота в желудке, Гарри решил осмотреть владения. 

Латунная табличка на входной двери сообщила ему (в буквальном смысле, глубоким контральто), что замок называется Айдл-Холл и находится «не ваше дело - где, юноша, но никак не ниже экватора». Комнат в нем было больше, чем та цифра, на которой заканчивались арифметические навыки квиддичного ловца, и все держались в идеальном порядке. Огромная зала со стеллажами до потолка была отведена под библиотеку; оттуда Гарри убрался с рекордной скоростью, отправившись с непонятным ему самому мазохизмом искать каморку под лестницей. 

Таковая нашлась вскорости – пыльная, забитая под покатый потолок ветхими коробками, от которых веяло печальной заброшенностью. Удивляясь, почему нельзя было воспользоваться уменьшающими чарами и таким образом сохранить вещи в божеском виде, Гарри заглянул в одну из больших коробок и увидел в ней ворох пыльных школьных учебников по зельеварению. Заглянул в маленькую и продолговатую и с изумлением нащупал в бархатном чехле волшебную палочку. 

Ее он помнил с детства. Cомнений быть не могло: это была палочка Снейпа. 

Гарри присел у поспешно захлопнутой двери и попытался вспомнить все, что слышал об алхимике с тех пор, как погиб Вольдеморт и надобность в шпионаже отпала. По части слухов информации было так много, что правда на ее фоне робела и кукожилась, как проколотая шина. Кажется, Сириус упоминал о наложенных на Снейпа чарах, ограничивающих магию, но засунутая к Мерлину на кулички палочка означало, что Снейп – окончательный сквиб. 

\- Бедный, - вслух произнес Гарри. Потеря магических способностей для сильного мага была сродни лишению наркомана возможности накачиваться: жизнь вроде бы продолжалась, но особого интереса из себя больше не представляла. 

Так, бесцельно бродя, он добрел до третьего этажа. Находившийся под конусообразной крышей, усеянной стрельчатыми готическими башенками, этаж был не так обширен, как два нижних; похоже, все помещение ограничивалось одной-единственной гигантской комнатой, к тому же запертой. Из-под двери ослепительной полоской вырывался густой золотой свет. Гарри прислонился к стене рядышком, для конспирации разглядывая висевший на ней натюрморт. Изнутри доносились приглушенные голоса. Гарри бочком придвинулся ближе. 

\- Я сказал – убью! – внезапно заорали изнутри, и он кубарем скатился вниз по лестнице, проклиная свое извечное любопытство и удивляясь неведомо откуда забредшему в голову порыву, побудившему его только что пожалеть Снейпа. Жалеть? Снейпа?! Эту непримиримую, необъяснимую, невыносимую сволочь? Никогда. Больше никогда. Пусть магии в нем, как в фильмах Шварцнеггера. Пусть он одинок, как овдовевший мормон. 

Юноша в бешенстве ворвался в отведенную ему комнату и хлопнул дверью, уверяя себя, что теперь не покинет ее ни за какие коврижки. 

Впрочем, упоминать коврижки было ошибкой, поскольку чувство голода уцепилось за эту мысль и теперь раскачивало ее с упорством Дракучей Ивы, воспылавшей ненавистью к посмевшей усесться на ее ветку птичке.


	5. Chapter 5

В комнате на третьем этаже тем временем происходило экстренное внеплановое совещание. 

\- Не вижу проблемы. Лично мне он нравится, - авторитетно заявили плечики, пожимая надетым на них костюмом. – Тот, предыдущий, лаял. 

\- В словах коллеги есть резон, - согласился пиджак костюма. – Всегда приятнее иметь дело с молодежью. 

\- Это вы мне говорите? – удивился Снейп, тяжело откидываясь на спинку кресла, в котором сидел, и сжимая пальцами виски. - Запамятовали, каким именно трудом я имел сомнительную честь зарабатывать на хлеб насущный? 

\- Ты еще отобранные в детсаде игрушки вспомни, - огрызнулась реторта. – Молодые – они... 

\- Незамутненные, - предложила колба. 

\- Пламенные, - подхватил трепещущий под ней огонек. 

\- Без багажа за плечами, - добавил валяющийся в углу рюкзак. 

\- Не чувствуют приближения кризиса среднего возраста, - напомнил термометр. 

\- Не имеют предыдущих пассий и общих знакомых, а ведь порой эти два критерия сливаются в одно лицо и создают максимум неприятных ощущений, - подытожил пестик, подпрыгнув в ступке. Ступка деликатно промолчала. 

\- Микрофон передать? – язвительно осведомился у нее Снейп. 

\- Именно на это я и мечтала обратить ваше драгоценное внимание, - торопливо заговорила ступка. – Сама я не видела, но секундомеру вполне можно доверять, а он уверяет, что молодой человек исключительно впечатлителен. Одно резкое слово – и наши надежды пойдут прахом. Вам необходимо любой ценой держать себя в руках! 

\- Я не собираюсь изменять своим привычкам ради пощады чувств какого-то юного остолопа! 

\- Привычки - не жены, измена им порой полезна, - назидательно сказало кресло. Глубина его зачастую относилась и к его высказываниям. 

\- И начать стóит прямо сейчас, тем более что милый юноша находится за мной, - заметила дверь. 

Снейп вскочил так стремительно, что бронзовая тренога, на которой покоился огромный котел, доверху наполненный сверкающе-золотой жидкостью, испугалась и ретиво отпрыгнула в сторону. Поверхность драгоценного зелья дрогнула, пустив из центра к краям котла вздрагивающие круги. Снейп ловко подхватил котел, восстанавливая утраченный треногой баланс. 

\- Я сказал – убью! – прикрикнул он строго и склонил набок голову, с наслаждением внимая удаляющемуся вниз по лестнице топоту. 

Окружающие его предметы хором душераздирающе вздохнули. 

\- Ничего, - оптимистично решила тренога. – Начнем с малого. 

\- Только пожалуйста, ничего не испорти! – заволновалось зелье. Волнение отразилось на его золотой глади грудой радужно переливающихся пузырей. – Ах, мое сердце так переполнено, что сейчас лопнет! 

Самый большой из пузырей действительно угрожающе вырос и налился солнечным светом, проникающим сквозь широкое, во всю стену, окно. 

\- Не кипятись, - велел Снейп. – Скоро вернусь. 

Подобрав полу мантии, он зашагал вниз. Дверь комнаты, отведенной Поттеру, была единственной запертой на втором этаже. Снейп единожды приложился к ней костяшками стиснутого кулака. 

\- Поттер, вы там? 

\- Вам что-нибудь угодно, сэр? – сдержанно спросили из-за двери. 

\- Время обедать. 

\- Спасибо, я не голоден. 

\- Обладаете неистощимыми внутренними резервами? Бросьте, я помню ваши школьные привычки. Домовые эльфы трижды снабжали вас едой между полдником и ужином. 

\- Не знал, что вы так интересовались моей диетой. 

\- Мне наплевать на вашу диету. А вот вопрос, что делать с трупом умершего от голода упрямого мальчишки беспокоит весьма остро. Как вы уже поняли, покидать пределы этого замка я не могу, так что на захоронение не надейтесь. 

\- Не волнуйтесь. Почувствовав приближение смерти, я выброшусь из окна. 

\- Вы меня очень обяжете. 

\- Не стоит благодарности. 

\- Болван, - изменил хладнокровию отвыкший от общения Снейп. 

\- Подавитесь своим обедом, - так же вежливо попросил Гарри. 

Опешив на секунду, Снейп задумался, не выломать ли дверь, но излишне живые, хоть и неодушевленные, обитатели замка никогда не давали ему повода вымещать на себе злобу. Сжав в тонкую полосу неудовольствия губы, он вернулся наверх, по пути считая от семиста восьмидесяти четырех назад, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. 

\- Все слышали? – простонал он, дойдя до пятисот тридцати двух в немом ужасе окружающих его предметов. – Я проклят! 

\- Это, я извиняюсь, и закладке понятно, - протянул неизвестно откуда взявшийся на переоборудованном Снейпом чердаке бульварный роман, обиженный тем, что в него ни разу за четыре года не заглянули. – Вы вроде, я извиняюсь, с этим и боретесь. 

\- Борьба с Поттером заканчивается довольно однообразно, - огорченно признал Снейп, падая в услужливо пододвинувшееся кресло. – Он не склонен к вариациям и берет измором. 

\- Зачем же так категорично? – робко спросила ступка. – Мальчик потерял все в один день. Неудивительно, что он вне себя от горя. Смею заметить, что вам, сэр, необходимо, дабы его душевное состояние было прямо противоположным теперешнему. 

\- Горе меня тоже устроит, - буркнул Снейп. 

Предметы заволновались. Висевший на стене портрет, изображавший не то в кои-то веки сменившего наряд Санта Клауса, не то Святого Николаса, не удосужившегося обременить себя знакомством с цирюльней, хмуро сложил на груди руки. 

\- Ты не бездушен, Северус, - прогремел он. – Старайся не забывать об этом. 

Снейп не смотрел на него. Взгляд его искал что-то за распахнутым окном, вне пределов замка. 

\- Раздел неразрешимых задач, - промолвил он наконец. – Таким, каков я сейчас, я никому не нужен. А стать таким, чтобы быть нужным всем, я никогда не смогу.

>>~~*~~<<

Наутро Сириус проснулся от урчания кота, измывающегося над свежепринесенной газетой, и сразу пожалел о том, что родился на свет, причем гораздо сильнее, чем обычно жалел об этом - даже когда был в Азкабане. Вчера вечером он первый раз в жизни напился в одиночку, несмотря на надписи на ярлыках бутылок и несколько песен, ясно говорящих, почему так делать нельзя и предупреждающих, чем это может окончиться. Так плохо ему не было еще никогда, ибо Азкабан подразумевал под собой моральные страдания, а здесь, на его собственном диване в его собственной гостиной, они в равной мере сочетались с физическими. 

В содеянном, как он объяснил бы всякому, не было его вины: ни Кимберли, ни Джанис не только не пожелали отшить недоумевающего кавалера лично, но даже не подняли трубок в ответ на его настойчивые звонки, а третья претендентка на его сердце - как-бишь ее звали? - нашла в себе силы дать бывшему избраннику довольно четкие указание относительно той демографической (Сириус в ужасе вспомнил, что поспорил на эту тему, утверждая, что она скорее анатомическая) точки, в которой ему стоило сейчас находиться вместо того, чтобы отвлекать ее от создания надежной личной жизни бессмысленными уговорами на встречу. Исход их был печален как сам по себе, так и из-за вполне веской причины: выпивки, разделенной на двоих (а уж тем более четверых, подсказала самая смелая Сириусова мечта), вряд ли хватило бы, чтобы довести его до такого состояния, в котором он находился сейчас. Сириус охнул и, оглушенный собственным шепотом, схватился за голову, падая обратно на диван. Определенно, спасение Гарри откладывалось по меньшей мере до ужина. 

Но чтение газет для журналиста - священный ритуал, невзирая на самочувствие. Кот был сурово отчитан, отмыт от типографской краски, накормлен слабительным и отпущен в сад, где и приуныл под вишней, вместо соловья прислушиваясь к куда менее гармоничному пенью собственного желудка, а Сириус собрал остатки газеты с трудом вымолвленным "Репаро". И тотчас пожалел, что родился на свет, да так крепко, что прежняя жалость сочла себя смешной и впредь решила соперничать с чувством юмора. 

Статья на передовой странице "Ежедневного Пророка" крупными буквами гласила: РЕДАКТОР "ПРИДИРЫ" - БЕЗУМЕЦ ИЛИ ПОЖИРАТЕЛЬ СМЕРТИ? Под заголовком весело пестрело: "Сириус Блэк утверждает, что до сих пор видится с Северусом Снейпом!" 

Кто являлся автором мерзкого пасквиля, можно было догадаться. 

То, что многие считали Снейпа погибшим в финальные дни войны, Сириусу было известно, но вновь присвоить зельевару титул приверженца Вольдеморта - это была наглость, не знающая границ, не говоря уже о неуважении к тому же Гарри, неоднократно отмечавшему, что не что иное, как объединение сил со Снейпом привело его на финишную прямую, окончившуюся последним в его жизни Непростительным заклятием. Именно этот факт покоробил анимага - ведь он сам не далее как вчера практически отдал судьбу Гарри в руки Колина. 

На журнальном столике лежала книга – Гарри часто забывал поставить очередной томик на место, уставая после сражения с глаголами и деепричастиями. Анимаг раскрыл ее и бросил рассеянный взгляд в центр страницы. 

__

Нет клада драгоценней доброй славы.  
Укравший мой кошель украл пустое:  
Он был моим, теперь - его, раб тысяч;  
Но доброе мое крадущий имя  
Ворует то, чем сам богат не станет,  
Но без чего я нищий,*

говорилось там. 

Забыв о похмелье, Сириус с гневным рычанием изодрал газету в клочья. Он еще не знал, что завтрашняя статья отутюжит его гораздо тщательнее первой.

>>~~*~~<<

Поздно вечером, когда за окнами хлынул проливной дождь, сведший обозреваемый ландшафт к плотной серой стене, от которой разлетались холодные брызги, Гарри украдкой выглянул в коридор. Давно миновали дни, когда, притесненный жестокой родней, он был вынужден проводить сутки, ублажая желудок духовной пищей за неимением более удобоваримой – или удобожареной, в зависимости от меню. В последние четыре года заботливый Сириус особенно строго следил, чтобы его подопечный питался регулярно и ни в чем себе не отказывал. В итоге суточная голодовка далась юноше очень тяжело. 

Измученный головной болью, тоской по Сириусу и дурным настроением, Гарри проскользнул на кухню, размышляя, каким образом Снейп пополняет запасы, если выходить из дома он не в состоянии. Впрочем, один взгляд во внутренний двор из кухонного окна – и вопрос его был разрешен: несмотря на подступающую осень, бурно цветущий сад и богатый огород, видимо, обеспечивали жильца всем необходимым. Кроме... 

\- Черт. Не говорите мне, что Снейп – вегетарианец, - пробормотал Гарри, в темноте нашарив дверцу холодильника и рывком потянул ее на себя. Соскучившееся воображение живо подсунуло картинку – обтянутый белым фартуком Снейп заносит кухонный нож над невинной совой, на беду доставившей сверток рекламных брошюрок, приговаривая: «Вот тебе круиз на Богамы! Вот тебе скидка в соседнем супермаркете!» 

Дверца не поддавалась. Вместо того, чтобы открыться, весь холодильник почему-то снялся с места и угрожающе поехал на Гарри, опасно натягивая электрический провод. Юноша выставил вперед ладони и холодный белый металл замер, коснувшись их. 

\- Стучать не пробовали? Ходют тут все, дергают... – по-старушечьи пожаловался холодильник. – Нет чтобы вежливо попросить – сезам, бальзам... 

\- Бальзамический уксус! – фыркнула раковина. 

\- Темнота! – сказала включившаяся лампочка. – Кто ж его охлаждает? 

\- Сим-сим, - запоздало подсказал настенный календарь с изображением Тадж-Махала. В кармане у Гарри почему-то встрепенулся доселе бесполезный мобильный телефон. 

Совершенно не понимая, о чем идет речь, Гарри отпустил холодильник, тут же вернувшийся в исходную позицию в нише между буфетами, и сел на подскочивший стул. 

\- Извините за беспокойство, - неуверенно начал молодой человек. – Вы не подскажете, где... 

\- Проголодался, сынок? – ласково спросила поваренная книга. – Садись к столу. 

\- Но хозяин говорил – ужин не разогревается! – напомнила двузубая вилка. 

\- Я и не разогреваю. Я новый готовлю, - ответила плита, зажигая сразу все конфорки, отчего по кухне разлилось блаженное тепло и ежащийся в полночной прохладе Гарри обмяк, опустив локти на столешницу, а подбородок – на сплетенные пальцы. Подпрыгнула сковорода, ловя тефлоновым нутром струйку оливкового масла, зашипел, заурчал жарящийся лук, стальной молоточек бойко затарабанил по тонко нарезанным ломтям нежно-розового мяса; сверкающий нож ринулся в битву с пузатым картофелем; овощи брызгались, плескались и хихикали в раковине, а потом, свежевымытые, по очереди забирались под плоское лезвие, срезающее с них разноцветные шкурки. 

Дверца холодильника открылась внутрь, и из магически бесконечного пространства выпрыгнула стеклянная банка. 

\- Отбивные под майонезом провансаль! – доложила она, в полете отвинчивая крышку. 

\- Откуда же здесь мясо? – с любопытством спросил Гарри, сглатывая слюну. 

\- Темнота! – повторила лампочка. Очевидно, это было ее любимым словом. – О доставке на дом слышал? Само Министерство снабжает! 

Ужин был приготовлен на редкость быстро, и вскоре Гарри уже уминал восхитительные отбивные с хрустящим поджаренной корочкой картофелем, запихивая в рот салат и запивая все это брусничным вином из подоспевшей вовремя бутылки. Вино было крепким и терпким, и Гарри расслабленно подумал, что для того, чтобы трезво оценить сложившуюся ситуацию, сперва ему нужно было немного выпить. 

На сытый желудок вынужденная изоляция не казалась устрашающей – тем более что сам юноша мечтал о ней последние четыре года. Если бы еще в соседях не было самого трудного человека на планете! Если бы можно было остаться здесь совсем одному! Дом не позволил бы ему скучать. 

«А от остальных прелестей жизни ты готов отказаться?» - внезапно раздался голос, не менее живой, чем те, что веселым хором сейчас наполняли кухню. 

«Каких таких прелестей?» 

«Любовь. Дружба. Секс, наконец». 

«Легко отказаться от чего-то, чего никогда не имел». 

«Скажи это своему любопытству», - огрызнулась совесть, тесным клубочком сворачиваясь вокруг сердца. Сердце дрогнуло и забилось чаще, безуспешно пытаясь высвободиться, но вместо того, чтобы обрести свободу, лишь причиняло известные неудобства другим частям тела, явно заинтересовавшимся темой разговора. 

Поерзав еще немного на стуле, Гарри поднялся, прихватив недопитую бутылку и скривившись, когда упомянутые части открыто заявили о своем дискомфорте, и понадеялся, что хотя бы в отведенной ему ванной комнате ничто не соберется с ним заговорить. Выпитый алкоголь не способствовал осторожности, и при выходе из кухни юноша с разгона наткнулся на облаченного в бесформенное ночное одеяние господина дома, даже в балахоне умудряющегося выглядеть таким же раздраженным, каким был при полной экипировке во время одного из полночных обходов Хогвартса. 

В результате столкновения захмелевший Гарри не удержался на ногах и сполз вниз по притолоке. Вино из бутылки плеснуло ему в лицо. 

\- Поттер. Я, кажется, ясно сказал – пища не разогревается, - ледяным голосом напомнил Снейп. – Да поберегите обличье – без него людям придется оценивать вас исключительно по умственным качествам. 

\- Каким людям? – пробормотал Гарри, смутно ожидая протянутой руки, которой не последовало, и поднялся сам, рукавом вытирая щеку. – Здесь, кроме вас, еще кто-нибудь живет? 

Какое-то время Снейп молчал, брезгливо вглядываясь в его лицо. Недавнее возбуждение под этим цепким обзором позорно скрылось, и, как подозревал хмурый юноша, не на один день. 

\- Я должен был догадаться, - непонятно сказал он напоследок с оттенком грусти в словах. – Как бы то ни было, правила остаются в силе и исключений больше не будет. Всего наилучшего. 

\- Приятных снов, - как можно более ехидно ответил Гарри, помня со школьных лет, что зельевар спит скверно и ночи напролет проводит на ногах. Поднявшись в свою комнату, он громко хлопнул дверью, и та протяжно охнула. 

Гарри в ярости рухнул на кровать и зарылся лицом в подушку. В этом доме прелести жизни явно прозябали на задворках значимости.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * стихи из "Отелло".


	6. Chapter 6

Так и повелось. Днем даже случайная мысль о соседстве со Снейпом повергала Гарри в добровольную нарколепсию, а вечером – точнее, поздно ночью, когда единственной причиной, по которой в доме зажигался свет, становились его приближающиеся шаги, - ночью юноша бродил по пустынным этажам среди посапывающих шкафов и бормочащих во сне этажерок, поглощал пропущенные в строго установленные часы восхитительные блюда, втихаря приготовленные для него благосклонной кухонной утварью, и просматривал запыленные учебники, сваленные в чулане под лестницей, выуживая из закоулков памяти смутные воспоминания о школьной программе зельеварения. Тщетные попытки процитировать рецепт хотя бы одного зелья привели его к печальному выводу, что в школе он гораздо больше времени проводил, оценивая преподавательские таланты Снейпа, нежели внимая его предмету. 

Преподавательские таланты... а также иные качества непостижимого учителя, имеющие удивительно мало отношения непосредственно к системе магического образования. 

Конечно, миру свойственно ошибаться, философски рассуждал Гарри, сыто мурлыча над лимонной меренгой, увенчанной горкой пушистых взбитых сливок. К примеру, ошибся же он во времена Тремудрого Турнира, когда на всю школу растрезвонили несколько смутившее его предположение, что Рон является человеком, которого ему будет не хватать больше всего. Кстати, именно оно заставило тогдашнего четырекурсника задуматься о том, что, в сущности, с определением пола наинужнейшей личности мудрые русалки не промахнулись. Оставалось лишь сожалеть, что Рон его убеждений не разделял и отнесся ко всей ситуации весьма критично. 

Утешало то, что победа над Вольдемортом обеспечила любому решению Гарри всеобщее признание и минимум критики, так что, заяви он во всеуслышание, что Снейп – предатель и мерзавец, суд безо всяких отлаганий вынес бы ему смертный приговор. Первые несколько дней своего заключения Гарри смаковал эту мысль, пока та не истерлась до дыр, а вкус ее не стал пресным, как вареная рыба. 

По сути, ничего такого Гарри заявлять не хотелось. После смерти Дамблдора – в которой зельевар, как оказалось, был неповинен – и вплоть до вызволения Сириуса из-за Завесы – в чем он, хоть и нехотя, принимал активное участие, – Снейп был его сильнейшей, едва ли не единственной опорой в войне. Отчего же сейчас тот опустился до захвата его в заложники? 

Впрочем, никаких требований – кроме не попадания Снейпу на глаза в целом и непосещения третьего этажа в частности – к Гарри не предъявлялось. 

«Милый Сириус,  
  
никогда раньше не писал писем, точно зная, что они не будут доставлены, но есть в этом некая трагическая прелесть. Например, в послании, потенциально способном достигнуть адресата, я никогда не посмел бы назвать тебя бессовестным, обнаглевшим человеком, способным позабыть единственного крестника, лишь только тот на шаг ступил из дому! Не верится, что мое жалкое, но родственное существование настолько отравляло тебе жизнь. Почему ты не идешь мне на помощь, крестный? Почему не прилагаешь никаких усилий к тому, чтобы Министерство перевело Снейпа в любую из населенных – или не очень, аборигенов жалко – точек земли, где я не попадался бы ему под руку? Он меня обижает!» 

Последнее предложение было спешно зачеркнуто, показавшись автору письма чересчур жалобным даже в его собственных глазах. 

Снейп действительно его не жаловал. Встречая в коридоре, хорошо, если молчал, но большей частью ругался. Отпускал нелестные эпитеты и кололся едкими, как луковый суп в начальной стадии приготовления, словечками. 

\- Все еще здесь, Поттер? Феномен, право, что до сих пор не дали деру. Гриффиндорское словцо прочнее, чем я думал. Или ваш хваленый публицист намекнул на прощание, что без вас ему будет веселее? 

Или, когда однажды Гарри допил последний пакет молока: 

\- Мерлин, оказывается, эти четыре года я и понятия не имел о настоящем горе. А теперь явились вы и испортили мне каторгу. 

Или вдогонку споткнувшемуся о шаловливый коврик у входной двери в попытке побыстрее скрыться с места встречи юноше: 

\- Стыдитесь, Поттер, даже нелепая жена вашего мохнатого друга передвигается грациознее. Позор - уступать первенство самкам братьев наших меньших. Эволюция вам не простит. 

Бросаясь оскорблениями, зельевар, казалось, старался держаться подальше от различных предметов мебели, расположенных неподалеку. Однажды Гарри собственными глазами видел, как после очередной оскорбительной реплики – той, что в прихожей, - стоящая на вычурных ножках позади Снейпа вешалка изогнулась лебединой шеей и степенно – но ощутимо – хлопнула его по плечу. На кухне плита с явным негодованием вспыхнула ближайшей к Снейпу, занятому поисками молока, конфоркой и тот едва успел отшатнуться, чтобы пламя не лизнуло его рукав. 

Похоже, вредное и необоснованное поведение Снейпа даже бездушным предметам было не по нраву. 

Конечно, Гарри что есть сил старался не оставаться в долгу. Встретив зельевара на лестнице, картинно отшатнулся и буркнул ему в лицо: 

\- Редикулюс! – но тот лишь обидно усмехнулся и облачиться в старые тряпки да прогнившую птицу позабыл. И молока на следующий день в доме не было ни капли. 

Несправедливая игра утомляла и обескураживала, а ужаснее всего было то, что отплатить той же монетой, живя на птичьих правах в доме человека, не страдающего никакой из загадочных форм гедонизма, но зато не скупившегося на проявления неприязни, Гарри не мог. Нечем крыть было. Приходилось, сцепив зубы, затемно торчать у себя в комнате, куда Снейп, хвала Мерлину, больше не врывался, и стонать в подушку от бессилья. 

Раз уж, говоря начистоту, других причин для этого не было. 

Это пугало, особенно в силу юного возраста и обилия жизненных сил. Как ни старался Гарри восстановить в памяти картинки, ранее в два счета делавшие свое приятное дело, как ни проводил ночи напролет, изобретая хитроумные – и не очень – способы поднятия настроения, все сводилось к мрачной мысли, что за несколько стен давится ненавистью к нему ужасный человек, которого не переубедишь, да и не хочется, и от этого всякое возбуждение ретировалось с поспешностью, присущей гепардам и любовникам жен чемпионов по стрельбе. 

Гарри мог вытерпеть голод, тоску, физические нагрузки, здоровую долю одиночества, но не ненависть – это было слишком. Под ее карающей дланью он мучился и чахнул, пока не решил, что настало время показать, кто в доме если не взрослее, то благоразумнее. Тогда он спустился к ужину в назначенное Снейпом время. 

Зельевар, уже сидящий за уставленным всевозможными кушаньями столом, изумленно уставился на него и впервые за почти две недели промолчал. 

В платяном шкафу своей комнаты Гарри обнаружил множество вполне пригодной ему одежды и сейчас был облачен в мягкие домашние брюки и ворсистый свитер серебристо-синего цвета, который очень шел к его загорелой коже и черным вихрам. Сунув за уютно растянутый ворот накрахмаленную салфетку, он тихо поздоровался и присел напротив. 

\- Ах, как славно! Как ты вовремя! Надеюсь, ты голоден, - засуетились приборы, спешно наполняя подпрыгивающую, как нетерпеливый щенок перед прогулкой, тарелку. 

\- Спасибо, - ласково сказал Гарри, не в силах сдержать улыбки. 

Снейпова вилка подскочила и легко кольнула хозяина в тыльную сторону кисти. Тот вздрогнул и потер ушиб тонкими пальцами. Вилка многозначительно постучала о хрустальный бокал. 

\- Приятного аппетита, Поттер, - проговорил Снейп, которому, казалось, не хватало воздуха. 

Гарри был наивен и не думал, что зельевара было так просто заставить пойти против своей воли. Недоумевая, он кивнул и продолжил ужин. 

\- Надеюсь, жаркое не покажется вам слишком острым. Не ожидая вашего появления, я заказал его в соответствии со своими вкусами, - сдавленно продолжал тем временем Снейп. 

\- Оно изумительное, - подавившись, ухитрился внятно ответить Гарри. 

\- Рад это слышать, - ответ по тону походил на предсмертный хрип повешенного. 

Это было невыносимо. Зачем Снейп пытался выглядеть радушным хозяином, если это причиняло ему столько страданий? Гарри не понимал, и выносить мучения тоже не мог. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь громкое и пафосное, вроде "Трепещите, час возмездия близок," или "Я не собираюсь стоять между вами и вашей совестью с белым флагом," или, на худой конец, "Передайте соль," но, к счастью, на размышления было потрачено значительное количество времени и окончивший трапезу зельевар поднялся, запустил в тарелку завизжавшей скомканной салфеткой, и покинул столовую. 

\- Ничего с-с-себе, - взволнованно прошелестел магнит-змей, сидящий на холодильнике. 

\- Двадцать пять слов, четыре предложения и две смены интонации! – бодро отрапортовали часы на стене. – Для первого раза похвально. 

\- Похвально? Я бы сказал, это необыкновенно хорошо! – воскликнул чайник. – Чудо! 

\- Чудо! Чудо! – подхватили тоненьким звенящим хором рюмки в буфете. 

Салфетка на шее Гарри мягким уголком погладила его по щеке. 

\- Завтра сядь поближе к нему – возможно, удасться спровоцировать прикосновение, - посоветовала она. – Лично я всегда проникаюсь осязанием насквозь... 

\- Прекратите! – крикнул Гарри, вскакивая. – Вы все ненормальные! Нóситесь с этим... извергом, а в нем уже ничего человеческого не осталось! Может, поэтому он вам так дорог? 

Окружающие его вещи смущенно умолкли, глядя, как юноша быстрыми шагами удаляется прочь.

>>~~*~~<<

Благополучно избегать Снейпа – за исключением обедов и ужинов (к завтраку зельевар из запертых отшельнических покоев не спускался) – удавалось еще неделю. Гарри даже вернул ему несколько давно вертящихся на языке оскорблений («Читал недавно в журнале высказывания людей вашего научного профиля, профессор. Жаль, вас в списке не было. Ваш профиль там был бы самым выдающимся. Не зря же он первым в комнату входит, когда вы решаете почтить меня своим присутствием») и остался без ответа, недоумевая, что именно не позволяет Снейпу запереть его в каморке под лестницей, предварительно вышвырнув из нее изъеденные книжным червем учебники, отравить одним из обещанных, но доселе неиспытанных ядов; на худой конец, воспользоваться залежавшейся в своем бархатном футляре волшебной палочкой – и заколоть его ею. 

Что угодно было предпочтительнее этому обету молчания, этому монашескому существованию, извращенно не вязавшемуся с восхитительной кухней, но вполне соответствующему сравнению в смысле полного и окончательного отсутствия секса. 

От мысли о желанном, но таком недостижимом сидящий в опустевшей после обеда кухне Гарри содрогнулся всем телом и бездумно уставился на календарь, сверкающий куполами Тадж Махала. Увиденное огорчало: минул ровно месяц с того рокового дня, когда Сириус отправился на симпозиум ему, Гарри, на погибель. А это означало, что сам Гарри торчал в этой проклятой – хоть и несказанно дружелюбной – дыре уже три недели, два дня и – юноша в отчаянии взглянул на часы, неприкрыто ищущее перемены в его собственных интонациях – шестнадцать с половиной часов. 

Пора было что-то предпринимать. 

Выбор был невелик и вновь заставил Гарри с ностальгией припомнить школьные годы, когда способов, которыми можно было исчерпать терпение Снейпа, было несоизмеримо больше и палитра их пестрела разнообразием. Да и соратников не хватало – сейчас легально совместные интересы Рона с Гермионой лежали в несколько ином направлении и вовлечь их в беседу, не вращающуюся вокруг памперсов, агуканий и редкостной коллекции юных дарований, чудом появившихся в одной семье, было сложно. Не говоря уже о том, что зазвать их сюда не было совершенно никакой возможности. 

Чтобы расшевелить Снейпа и таким образом заставить его проявить инициативу, наплевать на контракт и вышвырнуть Гарри из своего – что скрывать –потрясающего дома, можно было: 

i. производить как можно больше шума, желательно с разрушительными последствиями (отклонено как чересчур утомительное занятие, не говоря уже о том, что расколотить тарелку, за минуту до гибели рассказывающую тебе анекдот, рука не поднимется)  
ii. придать себе облик Дамблдора (Сириуса / Вольдеморта / Клювокрыла / Мадам Хуч, по мере нарастания устрашающего эффекта) и являться к Снейпу ночами, варьируя монолог в зависимости от выбранного маскарада (возможно, хоть и трудно, а о том, чтобы сварить многосущное зелье, и речи быть не может – разве что того же Снейпа просить о помощи)  
iii. запрудить дом журналами о квиддиче и изданиями «Проныры» со статьями Сириуса на каждой странице (нет наличных, да и совы, кроме Министерских, сюда не летают)  
iv. попытаться проникнуть в наглухо запертую и оттого ужасно подстегивающую любопытство синюю комнату на третьем этаже и натворить нам немыслимый беспорядок (и до порога не дойду - убьет) 

Пятый вариант тоже имелся в наличии и ужасал похуже первых четырех, вместе взятых, и все же, справедливости ради, его стоило внести в список: 

v. попытаться залезть к Снейпу в постель (маманизачтооткудавообщетакиемыслипсихненормальныйПоттерспятил) 

Передернувшись так, что едва не свалился со стула, Гарри благоразумно выбрал четвертый вариант и с опаской выглянул из кухни. Беспокойные шаги Снейпа, обычно проводящего большую часть времени либо в библиотеке, либо наверху, в личном недосягаемом пространстве, были слышны здесь в обоих случаях, но не сейчас: зельевар явно отсутствовал из предоставленной Гарри части дома, и юноша подозревал, что обшарил далеко не все его владения. 

Что ж, это лишь упрощало задачу. Гарри змейкой выскользнул в коридор и прокрался вверх по лестнице, не скрипнув ни единой ступенькой. Несколько особо любопытных столбиков перил и картина, изображающая Аполлона, согбенного в рыданиях над Гиацинтом, попытались заговорить с ним – Аполлон, в частности, выпрашивал разрешения Зевса на вручение возлюбленному боголикого статуса, - но Гарри лишь прижал палец к губам. 

Дверь в таинственные владения по-прежнему была заперта, а из-под нее яркой полоской вырывался золотой свет. Юноша подергал ручку, убедившись в том, что сложный английский замок не поддастся на провокацию обычной кредитной карточки, и осторожно открыл дверь «Алохоморой». 

В глаза ему тут же хлынул свет, по сравнению с которым солнечный любому показался бы стыдливо укрывшимся за защитными очками. Этот свет, мягкий и плотный, как бархат, лился из большого котла, уютно устроившегося в треноге посреди практически пустой комнаты, и манил, притягивал, ласкал своей нежностью глаз. 

Забыв осторожность, Гарри приблизился и завороженно заглянул в серебряную емкость. Котел чем-то походил на думосбор, в который ему приспичило, как застрявшему в лифте юнцу – в уборную, на пятом курсе учебы: стенки были такими же толстыми, расписанными сложным узором из рун и витиеватых колечек, а края слегка выгнуты наружу. Зелье покоилось мирно, время от времени выстреливая в воздух радужным пузырьком, от которого к стенкам котла лениво ползли тонкие круги. Почти не сознавая, что делает, гриффиндорец склонялся все ниже и ниже, пока собственное отражение в гладкой поверхности цвета расплавленного золота не выпрыгнуло на него, как разбуженная зимой росомаха, не успевшая пригладить взлохмаченную шевелюру. 

\- Это ничего, - непонятно сказало зелье в ответ на его судорожные попытки удержаться в равновесии, - это неважно. Он тоже, смею заметить, не Кларк Гейбл. 

Только говорящего зелья с гипнотическими свойствами Гарри не хватало. Впрочем, обычная вежливость и на этот раз не отказала юноше. Влекомый неведомой силой, он протянул к зеркальной глади руку и кончиками пальцев ощутил сокрытую в прохладной глубине магию. Она вибрировала над зельем, заставляя воздух дрожать, а кожу юноши – покрываться мурашками, словно маня попробовать произнести сложнейшее из заклинаний, не пользуясь помощью волшебной палочки. 

До чудесной жидкости оставались считанные дюймы... 

Резкий бросок назад, будто хватка портключа, отшвырнула Гарри к самой двери, вовремя захлопнувшейся, чтобы не позволить ему продолжить полет вниз по лестнице. Ударившись спиной и затылком, юноша охнул, зажмурился, а потом решительно открыл глаза, готовый во что бы то ни стало привести свой план в действие. 

У котла, сложив руки на груди и сверкая черными глазами, стоял Снейп, и выражение его лица отнюдь не наводило на умиротворяющие мысли.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Вы надо мной издеваетесь? – устало и совершенно спокойно спросил зельевар. Гарри, ожидавший накала эмоций, растерянно поднял на него взгляд. – Ведь я доступно и не единожды объяснял вам, что вход сюда запрещен. Так уж и быть, скажу снова: если по вашей вине что-нибудь случится с этим зельем, которое я не без причины называю трудом всей моей жизни, Поттер, или с котлом, который оно занимает, - того, что от вас останется, не хватит, чтобы заполнить спичечный коробок. 

«Угрожает», - подумал юноша, лихорадочно соображая, как бы это поэффективнее использовать. Впрочем, далее бутузить не хотелось. Глядя на огорченное лицо в обрамлении отросших, но по-прежнему малознакомых с шампунем иссиня-черных волос, хотелось... извиниться, что ли. Глупость какая! 

\- Я же не Тонкс, ничего с вашим котлом не случится, - буркнул он, потерев чувствительное местечко на затылке, в скором времени ожидающее визита крупной шишки. – А от чего это зелье?

Снейп поморщился. 

\- Зелье это, Поттер, оттого, что слово «компот» было занято, - ответил он. Строгий серый костюм, висящий за его спиной на металлических плечиках, цепляющихся за ручку антресолей платяного шкафа, поднял один безупречно разглаженный рукав и шлепнул владельца по обтянутому мантией плечу. Зельевар круто обернулся, но тут же вздохнул, видимо, вспомнив, что до этапа, на котором спорят с неодушевленными предметами, за четыре года заключения он еще не дошел, и неохотно добавил: - При наличии всех необходимых ингредиентов оно должно значительно усиливать концентрацию волшебства, наличествующую в определенной особи мага обыкновенного. 

\- То есть, сейчас не усиливает? 

\- Нет, - Снейп потер лоб кончиками пальцев, несколько расслабляясь и понимая, наконец, что приближаться к котлу Гарри больше не собирается. – Как вы проницательно заметили, сейчас – нет. Но я живу надеждой, что это недоразумение возможно исправить. 

\- А... стало быть, вам не хватает ингредиентов? 

\- Верно. Мои возможности в их приобретении, как видите, несколько лимитированы. 

\- Так, может, мне за ними слетать? Раз вы не можете... Мне не трудно - мне скучно здесь, не в обиду вам будь сказано, а мотоцикл у озера остался, и горючее, наверное, не испарилось еще... да что вы так смотрите? вернусь я, вернусь... 

И умолк, сраженный, будто заплутавшим бладжером, прямым взглядом зельевара, взирающего если не с разочарованием, то совершенно точно – печально. Так смотрит лягушка, раздумывая, достойна ли она служить подтверждением бессмертных постулатов болонского сеньора Гальвани, малого в сущности неплохого, но популярного отнюдь не благодаря терпимости к лягушкам. 

Мебель, похоже, ощущала нечто похожее, потому что суета в синей комнате поднялась неимоверная. 

\- Какое благородство! Нет, я в восторге! Я лопну от восторга! – щебетало зелье, раздуваясь прозрачными, как конфетные обертки, золотыми пузырьками. 

\- Скучно, очень скучно! – подтвердили плечики. – Повеситься можно от скуки! 

\- Правильно! – горячо сказал пестик. – Нечего молодежи толочься на одном месте! 

\- Что – правильно? – возмутилась тренога. – Что ты мелешь, дубина фарфоровая? 

\- Толковый мальчик, - похвалило кресло. – У нас, слуг комфорта, взгляд на вещи ракурсом не блестит, но такому и подставиться не жалко. Приятно даже, я бы сказало. А, Северус? 

Бледные щеки Снейпа покрылись густым румянцем. 

\- Молчать, - тихо приказал он, и в моментально воцарившейся тишине продолжил: - Дело даже не в том, что у меня нет оснований верить вам, мистер Поттер – на вашем месте я тоже искал бы пути к выходу, и ищу по сей день; я даже сочувствую вам, хотя и не намерен действовать в соответствии с этим. Обстоятельства таковы, что этих ингредиентов – точнее, ингредиента – в природе не существует. 

Последних слов зельевара Гарри уже не слышал. 

\- Нет оснований верить мне? – с негодованием вскричал он. – У вас – арестанта, двуличного шпиона, лгущего всем подряд на протяжении долгих лет, нет – оснований – верить – мне?! Да если бы не Сириус... Мне безразлично ваше зелье! И вы сами! Можете сколько угодно запирать на ключ свою палочку и гнить тут полным сквибом, раз вы такой гордый и недоверчивый! Плевал я! Потому что каждый в конце получает то, чего достоин! 

Он и дух превести не успел, а Снейп уже пересек комнату – так ветер перелетает океан, сметая все на своем пути сокрушительной силой – и отвесил ему звонкую оплеуху. 

\- Я НЕ СКВИБ! – проревел он едва успевшему увернуться от хватки его пальцев юноше. – Не сметь называть меня сквибом! Вон из этой комнаты! Вон отсюда!! 

Уговоров Гарри дожидаться не собирался. Выпрямился, прижав пальцы к побелевшему отпечатку ладони на теряющей летний загар коже, вздернул подбородок, развернулся к пышушему яростью зельевару спиной и медленно спустился вниз по лестнице. 

В отведенной ему комнате юноша ненадолго присел на кровать. Плечи его дрожали – не то от гнева, не то от приправленного обидой напряжения. Почти так же его трясло после финальной битвы с Вольдемортом, но тогда – вот странно! – Снейп был рядом, чем-то поил, говорил спокойно и рассудительно, и почти успешно изображал нормального человека. И мелькнула в голове жалобная мысль – вот что делает с человеком одиночество... 

Нет. Одиночество, подсказал собственный опыт, делает с человеком прямо противоположные вещи. Заставляет быть приветливым ко всем, помогает понимать и симпатизировать. И уж совершенно точно не подталкивает лезть в драку. 

Гарри смочил в ванной полотенце и прижал к пылающей щеке. Медленно, стараясь не гримасничать – левая часть лица онемела, но, стоило к ней прикоснуться, взрывалась дикой болью, - переоделся в собственную одежду, аккуратно убрав позаимствованные вещи в комод. Выглянул в окно – стемнело, пузатая луна робко выглядывала из-за зубчатого шпиля на башне, – покрепче сжал в руке волшебную палочку, и спустился вниз. Так – с исключением в виде отсутствия чемодана, - исполненный решимости и праведного возмущения, много лет назад он покидал владения Дурслей. 

Снейп стоял, оперевшись на кухонную притолоку, и прищуренным взглядом следил за его действиями. Гарри торопливо отвернулся, чтобы спрятать в полутьме коридора вспухшую щеку. 

\- Поттер, - хрипло позвал зельевар. Прислоненная к стене лестница-стремянка подталкивала его в бок вращающейся верхней ступенькой. – Я... прошу вас остаться. 

\- Вы передумали меня травить и решили избить до смерти? – спросил Гарри постыдно дрожащим голосом. Мужчина глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем ответить. 

\- Годы заключения не способствуют улучшению манер. Поймите это и отнеситесь к моей погрешности с сочувствием. Подобное больше не повторится. 

\- Нет, не повторится. Я не допущу этого. Прощайте, профессор. 

Юноша рванул на себя дверь, вспоминая слова Сириуса о запертых комнатах и спутанных коридорах. Дверь распахнулась немедленно, сопроводив действие плаксивым всхлипом. 

\- Вот оно, хваленое гриффиндорское слово, - горько усмехнулся Снейп. Гарри покачал головой – щеку опалила новой волной боли. 

\- Никто и никогда не прикасался ко мне так, - ответил он. – Думаю, теперь я волен распоряжаться своим словом по собственному усмотрению. Вам оно более не принадлежит. 

\- Черт возьми, Поттер, подождите хотя бы до рассвета! Сейчас небезопасно уходить отсюда! 

\- Прямая опасность угрожает мне здесь. 

\- Я не шучу, упрямый мальчишка! Остановись, пока не поздно! Стой! 

Но Гарри и не думал останавливаться. Прежде чем Снейп сделал шаг ему навстречу, он со скоростью снитча метнулся за дверь и торопливо зашагал вниз по заросшей тропинке, к озеру, у которого весело отбрасывали лунный свет полированные крылья его мотоцикла. 

Подставив горящее лицо легко накрапывающему дождику, юноша жадно вдыхал свежий запах свободы. Свобода пахла неповторимо – брусникой, влажной листвой, прохладным бризом над темной водой, и почему-то немытой собакой. 

Не слишком приятный аромат, но смириться с ним можно. Хлюпая ботинками по высокой траве, которой поросла тропинка, Гарри активно пытался смириться. И получилось бы, не разгляди он в круглом зеркальце сбоку поржавевшего руля непосредственного распространителя этого аромата. 

Гигантский волк с несуразно длинными лапами и облезлым хвостом, оскалив истекающие слюной желтые клыки и сверкая обезумевшими от боли и голода глазами, выглядывал из растущих невдалеке полосатым пучком березок. 

Точнее, не волк. Оборотень.

>>~~*~~<<

Какое-то время не было слышно ничего, кроме робкого шелеста листвы да сиплых похрапываний чудовищного волка. Гарри замер, не донеся руку до лобового стекла; поле его зрения сузилось до подрагивающих пальцев, до бликов лунного света на гладком металле. Сердце билось где-то в горле, круша сонную артерию, отдавалось в ушах барабанной дробью, выбиваемой страхом. 

Теплая вибрация палочки в руках воодушевляла, хоть и слабо. Гарри направил оружие на оборотня, но тот с грацией, отработанной давней привычкой, проворно выхватил ее зубами и перекусил пополам. Юноша вспомнил найденную тут же палочку Сириуса и в ужасе оглянулся на дом. Нет, не добежать. 

От дома донесся глухой, увязший в частоте сердцебиения оклик. Пересилив оцепенение, Гарри обернулся. Снейп стоял в дверях - нет, на крыльце - размахивал бесполезной в его руках волшебной палочкой и выкрикивал что-то, явно пытаясь привлечь внимание оборотня. Потом рупором сложил ладони у рта и издал высокий, звенящий фальцетной нотой вой. 

Вервольф вздрогнул, прядая седыми ушами. Осла он напоминал разве что оттенком шкуры, но, выбирая между приемом пищи и манящим призывом к брачному ритуалу, вполне мог сойти за буриданова. 

\- Люпин! - рявкнул Снейп с крыльца. - Пшел вон отсюда! Место! 

У Гарри закружилась голова. Как здесь оказался Римус - он же у врача, что это за консультации такие, где практика проводится на задворках снейпова замка и включает в себя внеплановое питание невинными, подневольными прохожими? 

О том, что спор разрешится в пользу ужина, юноша более не сомневался: зная о силе чувств миссис Люпин, в девичестве неугомонной Тонкс, можно было не сомневаться, что планы о брачных ритуалах у ее супруга далеко не на первом месте. 

Видимо, Снейп тоже понимал это, потому что он как-то странно согнулся и кинулся навстречу уже развернувшемуся к Гарри гигантскому волку. 

Тут-то его и скрутило. 

«Что же он делает, ему же нельзя из дома, министерские заклятия - это вам не дуэльный клуб на втором курсе, тут Азкабаном пахнет, если до него доживешь...» Мысли Гарри, заполненные отнюдь не им самим, замелькали в голове подобно рою спугнутых пчел. Было очевидно, что тюремное заключение - не самое жесткое из всех наказаний, грозивших зельевару в случае неповиновения наложенному на него заклятью. 

Дом ломал его, рвал на части, давил, как гигантский магнит - ломкую полоску металла, выкручивал его суставы и засасывал назад, в себя. Какое-то время Снейп упрямо продвигался вперед, сопротивляясь невероятной боли, о которой свидетельствовала лишь насквозь прокушенная губа, потом упал на колени, выронив палочку. Оперся рукой оземь, превозмогая спазм, заставлявший все тело выворачиваться в стремлении как можно скорее оказаться внутри каменных стен и таким образом спастись от страшных мук, и, не удержавшись, громко, надрывно закричал. 

На этот животный, полный страдания крик оборотень повернул свою плоскую голову. 

Гарри словно портключом вырвало из остолбенения. Он рванулся назад, посылая тело вдогонку бешеной работе мозга, и в мгновение ока очутился около оброненной Снейпом палочки. Тонкий кусочек дерева, впрочем, не спешил вспоминать о своем предназначении, коснувшись его пальцев. Юноша посылал заклинание за заклинанием в неумолимо приближавшегося оборотня. Последнее - Ступефай - очевидно, сработало: волк взвыл, уклоняясь от сверкнувшей под его ногами вспышки, заставившей нетоптанную траву вытянуться по струнке наперекор колышащему былинки ветерку, и успел полоснуть огромной лапой по незащищенному плечу Снейпа. 

Зельевар беззвучно рухнул, а Гарри, сердце которого испуганно сжалось, наконец-то попал в цель. Оглушенный оборотень свалился, придавив Снейпа к земле своим грузным телом. 

Гриффиндорец в ужасе посмотрел на свои дрожащие руки, а потом перевел взгляд на открывшуюся его виду картину, на миг поразившую своей иронией: от близкого друга пришлось спасать человека, в сущности бывшего ему, Гарри, врагом - по крайней мере, последний месяц. Только вот удалось ли его спасти? 

С трудом отодвинув недвижную тушу, Гарри перевернул Снейпа на спину и заглянул в залитое кровью лицо. Веки зельевара чуть дрогнули, приподнимаясь; сведенная судорогой рука вцепилась в рукав футболки. Заклятье продолжало работать, сообразил юноша. 

\- Вот... твой... шанс, Поттер, - прохрипел Снейп. Из уголка его рта потекла свежая струйка крови. - Каждому... по достоинствам... так? Ты достоин... свободы. 

Глаза его закатились, а голова мотнулась набок и замерла. Гарри утер испарину, выступившую на висках, стащил с себя футболку и принялся ожесточенно рвать ее на полосы. 

\- Черта с два, - бормотал он, туго перетягивая рваную рану на плече Снейпа. - Так слизеринцы поступают. Если бы помнили обо мне хоть что-нибудь хорошее, профессор, то попридержали бы язык, а теперь вам просто придется выжить. Не допустите же вы, чтобы ваши последние слова оказались полнейшей глупостью. 

Покончив с первой помощью, он оглянулся, нащупывая заткнутую за пояс палочку, чтобы связать оборотня, и с удивлением обнаружил, что зверь исчез. Гарри поднялся, с трудом подхватывая на руки тяжелое, словно налитое свинцом, тело зельевара. Колени дрожали, от медного запаха пролитой крови мутило. Юноша с трудом сделал первый шаг. Потом еще один. И еще. 

С каждым шагом, сделанным по направлению к дому, его ноша становилась все легче, пока, наконец, на крыльце не приобрела обычный вес, присущий человеческому телу. Дверь послушно распахнулась, не ожидая приказаний. 

\- Зачем, зачем он это сделал? - причитала она. - Зачем он ушел? Ах, Северус! 

Из гостиной, семеня на тонких изогнутых ножках, словно такса, но бочком, как краб, подскочил диван. 

\- Со всеми предосторожностями, - пообещал он. - Не извольте беспокоиться. 

С грохотом подлетела миска, звякнул кувшин, наполняясь водой из чайника, с треском рванулись на лоскуты кухонные полотенца. Через минуту Гарри уже смог тщательно промыть рану и заново перевязать ее, а потом поднял палочку, чтобы исследовать по-прежнему бесчувственного Снейпа на предмет внутренних повреждений. 

\- Не получится, - уверенно сказал ему призванный из библиотеки медицинский справочник. - Никакой магии. Ни от него, ни для него. Non veneficus est. 

\- Что же мне делать? - в отчаянии воскликнул Гарри. 

\- Ждать, молодой человек, - ответила другая книга, очевидно, стоявшая на полке около справочника и склеившаяся с ним обложкой. - Ждать и надеяться.


	8. Chapter 8

Спустя десять часов бдения над раненым, а в перерывах - чтения «Графа Монте-Кристо» у зажженного камина Гарри окончательно раскис, измучился отыскивать сходства между Снейпом и четверкой завзятых злодеев и принялся находить параллели между собой и главным героем повествования, причем чуть ли не в каждой строке. В самом деле, не ему ли, как снег на голову, свалились (тут чтец поежился, вообразив реальное воплощение этой фразы) неслыханные сокровища? Не он ли стал архитектором блестящего плана, сведшего ближайшего друга с девушкой его мечты? Не он ли в юном, нежном возрасте потерял все, что имел? Не месть ли была уделом его жизни? Оставалось лишь пожалеть беднягу Дантеса: как он, должно быть, скучал, когда миссия его оказалась выполненной...

Впрочем, скучать графу не позволила бы молодая невеста, а вот несчастный книгочей таковой обзаводиться не собирался и вполне уже приготовился с честью принять свою скорбную участь, когда с дивана донесся еле слышный стон.

Книга прыгнула на журнальный столик, а Гарри участливо склонился над Снейпом и поправил одеяло, съехавшее со впалой, тяжело вздымающейся груди.

\- Не двигайтесь, - шепнул он, и ослабевшие плечи под его руками поникли, прижимаясь к подложенному под них валику. – Хотите воды? Я принесу.

Утро брезжило прозрачным холодным светом – сентябрь был суров и делиться теплом бабьего лета не собирался; снаружи ветер нетерпеливо стучал в окна мокрыми ветками. Поежившись в кухонной прохладе, юноша торопливо наполнил водой стакан и вернулся назад, чтобы обнаружить в руке у своего пациента весело щебечущую кружку дымящегося какао и чайник с виновато потупленным носиком, сидящий у ножки дивана.

\- Опоздал, Поттер? – голос Снейпа был тих и прерывист. – Не стоит соперничать с домом в прыткости. Если хочешь быть полезным, принеси мне стакан золотого зелья из комнаты, вход в которую тебе запрещен.

\- Но оно ведь пока не работает...

\- Приятно слышать, что на запреты ты по-прежнему не реагируешь. Делай, что говорят, - устало приказал зельевар, сцепив зубы и едва не роняя на пол ойкнувшую чашку. Гарри поймал ее, водрузил на столик, и опрометью метнулся вверх по лестнице. Вылив воду в вазон с обвислой традесканцией, заметно встрепенувшейся при поливке, он зачерпнул стаканом сверкающей жидкости и, не обращая внимания на всплеск взволнованного лепета вещей, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, вбежал в гостиную.

На удивление покладисто позволив Гарри поддержать его голову, Снейп с трудом сделал несколько глотков и, задыхаясь, вновь откинулся на подлокотник.

\- Снимите это, - попросил он, глазами указывая на тщательно наложенную повязку на плече.

Юноша повиновался, изумленно наблюдая, как алхимик плеснул остаток зелья на ладонь и осторожно растер золото по уродливой кровоточащей ране. Почти мгновенно края ее побледнели, стягиваясь в не менее непривлекательный рубец, опухоль вокруг утихла, а температура кожи вернулась в безопасную для жизни зону.

\- Еще на бедре царапина, - вспомнил Гарри, протягивая руку за стаканом. Зельевар замер, вытянув руку вдоль тела, словно пытаясь определить степень собственной одетости, а потом отвернулся, едва не упершись носом в спинку дивана и трудно дыша, и потянул кверху одеяло.

\- Заживет, - буркнул он, глядя в сторону. – Вы, я смотрю, невредимы. Упрямство не пострадало?

\- Благодарю, все цело, - Гарри с показной медлительностью собрал со стеклянной стенки немного золотой жидкости и пальцем растер ее по щеке, на которой после вчерашнего красовался пожелтевший синяк. Снейп, что есть силы сжимающий губы – непонятно, от боли или стыда, - опустил глаза. – Почему вы назвали оборотня Люпином?

\- Из ностальгии. Что за дурацкие вопросы? Разумеется, потому, что большую часть времени он отзывается именно на это имя.

От удивления Гарри едва не выпустил из рук стакан.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что это на самом деле был Римус? Но... как? Почему он здесь?

\- Здесь, заметьте, его уже нет, - тоном измученного особо бездарными учениками младших классов преподавателя объяснил Снейп. – Четыре года назад, памятуя о разбухшей сверх всякой меры заботе об окружающих, которой страдает Люпин, я написал ему, приглашая проводить полнолуния здесь, где оборотень не угрожает ни магам, ни магглам. В пристройке для него налажен портключ, посредством которого он перемещается. Полагаю, очнувшись поутру и, как водится, не помня происходившего ночью, он им и воспользовался.

\- Вы пригласили Римуса? Сами? Из-за заботы о ближнем? – уточнил Гарри, сдерживая смех.

\- Что за ерунда. Разумеется, у меня были совсем другие планы, - нехотя признал зельевар. – Но с тех пор утекло множество воды и теперь мне известно, что Люпин отнюдь не тяготится обществом своей непоседливой жены.

Значит, он надеялся, что Римус захочет остаться здесь в качестве... Гарри помотал головой. Благодарение Мерлину, Сириуса удалось вызволить из этой западни, а его самого Снейп слишком ненавидит, чтобы питать что-либо, похожее на привязанность.

\- И он не укусил вас, - торопливо продолжил он, отгоняя крамольные мысли.

\- Попробовал бы он меня укусить, - громыхнул Снейп. – Все это время я дрессировал оборотня, приучая его реагировать на человеческий запах так, как это делают другие сытые хищники – с раздражением, но без охотничьего запала. Последний месяц он почти полностью провел здесь в связи с некоторыми изменениями, усмиряющими волчьи инстинкты, включенными в зелье.

\- На случай, если однажды он не сможет появиться здесь вовремя, да?

\- Частично. Длительная зависимость от аконитового зелья плохо влияет на ткани желудка. Здесь Люпин волен принимать лишь обезболивающее, а от Волчьего Бича может и воздержаться.

Юноша притих, обдумывая возможные последствия вчерашнего приключения, лучшим из коих, не окажись Снейп поблизости, теперь казалась его смерть, а худшим – укус неусмиренного Волчьим Бичом оборотня.

\- Спасибо, что отвлекли его, - прошептал он, чувствуя, как тугой комок, в который, видимо, слиплась от временного неиспользования благодарность, подступает к горлу.

Снейп равнодушно смотрел на его покалывающую от мазнутого зелья иссиня-желтую щеку.

\- Я был у вас в долгу, Поттер, - безучастно ответил он, но Гарри видел, как тяжело далось ему это признание.

Было отчего-то невыносимо больно видеть его таким.

\- Он только выглядит противно, - бодро сказал Гарри, для пущего доказательства ткнув кулаком в действительно абсолютно заживший синяк. – Видите? Ничего страшного.

\- Речь не об этом, - возразил Снейп, но больше ничего говорить не стал.

Гарри не настаивал.

\- Это ваше зелье все-таки замечательно действует, - попытался он сменить тему.

\- Оно совершенно бесполезно. Слегка усиливает терпимость к боли, пожалуй, но главного своего предназначения не выполняет.

\- Не знаю; ваша рана выглядит гораздо лучше, - Гарри несмело потянулся было к рубцу и замер, видя, как съежился в ожидании прикосновения зельевар. Еще бы – столько времени проторчать в одиночестве, не желая этого. Можно и от собственной тени начать шарахаться – конечно, после того, как сначала воспылаешь к ней повышенным расположением. Юноша постарался не фокусировать на этом свое внимание. – Пойдемте, я провожу вас в спальню. Вам нужно отлежаться хотя бы до завтра.

Снейп насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Вряд ли я решусь разгуливать со сломанными ребрами и помятой грудной клеткой. Придется вам перед уходом снабдить меня еще несколькими порциями зелья. Поставьте так, чтобы я мог дотянуться, и приятного будущего.

Уйти сейчас было труднее, чем отвернуться от горящего сиротского приюта или пнуть зазевавшегося щенка.

\- Опять вы меня выгоняете, - огорчился Гарри. – Вчера бы я и сам ушел, но... очень уж плохо мой уход грозил закончиться. Да и вы тут весьма беспомощны, как ни крепитесь. Так что придется вам меня еще потерпеть.

\- Избави меня Мерлин оказаться вам в обузу, - проворчал зельевар, но даже близорукому, протирающему в этот момент очки Гарри было видно, как он облегченно выдохнул сдерживаемый в поврежденной груди воздух.

\- Мне ворчание в обузу, - беспечно ответил Гарри. – Может, приготовить вам поесть? Почитать что-нибудь? Я в библиотеку сбегаю...

\- Что это у вас там? Книга, я не ошибаюсь? Зачем же в библиотеку?

«Не хочет оставаться один», - весело подумал юноша, водружая очки на нос и наугад раскрывая книгу.

\- Хороший выбор. Здесь даже Гермиона имеется, - на свой вкус переиначивая имя госпожи Данглар, сообщил Гарри и под пристальным взглядом больного прочел: - «В этих глазах сосредоточилась вся энергия, вся воля, вся сила, весь разум, некогда оживлявшие его тело и дух...»

>>~~*~~<<

Следующие две недели показались Гарри похожими на потерявший управление Хогвартс-Экспресс – промчались быстро, шумно, со свистом в ушах, неизвестностью у горизонта и смутной завистью к тем, кто вовремя отменил поездку. Привыкший к постоянным третированиям маггловских родственников, избалованных рабовладельческим строем местного значения, переживший часто зовущиеся спартанскими школьные годы и отнюдь не гнушающийся заботой о периодически впадающем в меланхолию Сириусе, Гарри и понятия не имел, насколько тяжел бывает уход за больным, ни под каким видом не желающим принимать помощи.

Снейп шпынял его, как второкурсника на отработке, заставляя исполнять немыслимейшую работу, и делался мертвенно-бледным, грозя рецидивом, когда юноша пытался спорить или защищаться. Приходилось выслушивать бесконечные упреки в нерадивости, выписывать на ломком от залежалости пергаменте списки, предназначенные Министерству и забитые неслыханным продуктовым бредом, напоминающим перечень гурмана, как картины Пикассо – учебник анатомии; вычитывать в пожелтевших учебниках рецепты, которые пациент желал незамедлительно восстановить в памяти, высчитывать дни до окончательного срастания сломанных из-за него костей, выкраивать свободную минутку, чтобы грустно улыбнуться самому себе и сказать – некого винить, друг мой Гарри. Сам остался – сам и расхлебывай.

Он и расхлебывал. Только дна все не встречалось.

Хуже всего было то, что уход за больным включал в себя раздевание и омовение, во время которых Гарри едва сдерживался, чтобы не повырывать на себе все волосы (а за компанию и кое-на-ком другом тоже). Как, скажите на милость, нормально помочь человеку принять ванну, если тебя каждые полторы минуты отсылают по идиотским причинам то в кухню, то в библиотеку, то вообще в сад? Сентябрьские розы душистее других?! Сумасшедший!

С другой стороны, жить, несомненно, стало интересней. Иногда удавалось поддержать с хозяином замка нечто, напоминающее цивилизованную беседу. Так было, когда закончился «Граф Монте-Кристо».

\- О чем, по-вашему, эта книга, Поттер? – спросил тогда полусидящий в ворохе подушек Снейп.

\- О любви, - растерявшись, предположил Гарри.

\- Из-за любви этот человек разорял, морил голодом, лишал последней надежды и публично позорил окружающих?

\- Нет. Из-за любви он думал, что имеет на это право.

\- Самые странные вещи в мире случаются именно благодаря этому феномену, - задумчиво проговорил Снейп.

\- Угу, - подтвердил Гарри. – Вспомните слова покойного директора. Любовь делает нас сильными там, где другие чувства теряют всякую власть.

\- И что же? Был ли он прав?

\- Не знаю, сэр. Я еще не отыскал для себя подходящее определение любви. А вы?

\- Я тоже, Поттер. Я тоже не знаю.

Незнание... сближало. До определенного момента, в который поезд сорвался под откос.

Нет бы сразу сообразить, что в последней отписи к Министерскому Отделу Оперативного Снабжения (сокращенно ООС) было что-то не так, но Гарри и предположить не мог, что Снейп окажется сладкоежкой - слишком уж кислым характером тот был обыкновенно наделен. Поэтому, когда в кухне непонятным образом – как всегда – среди прочих припасов появилась огромная коробка изумительных конфет с начинкой из отменного ямайского рома, Гарри воспринял это как своеобразное поощрение за оказанные недужному зельевару услуги, и немедленно принялся поглощать награду.

К его чести стоит сказать, что ограничился он всего восемьюдесятью процентами содержимого коробки, так что и Снейпу кое-что перепало. Но когда юноша необдуманно запихнул себе в рот последнюю горсть конфет, алхимик – почти выздоровевший, но все еще ведущий себя, словно капризное дитя – громогласно обвинил его в бесцеремонности.

\- Вы, между прочим, не на необитаемом острове прописались! – бушевал он, жестикулируя так, что никто не догадался бы о его встрече со смертью двумя неделями раньше. – Соображать надо, а не вязнуть, как черт знает что, в собственном эгоизме!

И что это за сравнение, оторопело размышлял Гарри с набитым ртом. Неужели так злится, что ничего оригинальнее придумать не может? Обилие рома во рту не позволяло спорить – получалось только мотать головой и мычать, и ни то, ни другое не способствовало смягчению суровых чувств зельевара. К тому же от чудесной начинки начинала подозрительно гореть сделавшаяся необыкновенно легкой голова.

\- Фто вы крифите! Не пофледняя фе она, ф самом деле! Закафете сефе дфугую! – огрызнулся он, жуя с очумелой скоростью. – Я думал, это вы мне купили, и потом, вы же тоже их ели!

\- С какой стати мне делать вам подарки? Вы и так у меня на иждивении – не говоря уже о том, что от вас никакого покоя нет! Вы постоянно мельтешите у меня перед глазами и порываетесь делать то, о чем вас никто не просит! Какого тролля вы полезли разбирать покупки? С вас станется расколотить доставленные для меня зелья!

\- Какие зелья? На вас они все равно не действуют! И язык человеческий тоже! И доброта! Вам впору с люстрой общаться – ей тоже все до лампочки!

\- Грубиян! – и когда только успел подскочить? Кости у него были сломаны, как же... Симулянт! – На пьедестале поднебесном нет привычки думать о других?

\- Скорее уж в гнилостной яме, в которой я по вашей милости торчу!

\- Я вас в нее не приглашал, если соизволите поднапрячь память!

\- Чего вы распсиховались так? Это всего лишь шоколад...

\- Плевал я на шоколад! Шоколад – это эвфемизм!

\- Шоколад – это шоколад, - резонно заметил Гарри и тут же был схвачен за грудки. – Да отпустите вы меня, вот ведь неуравновешенный! По выздоровлению некуда накопленную энергию девать? Посуду попробуйте помыть, вам физический труд на поль...

Договорить он не успел, оказавшись заткнутым неоригинальным, но на удивление приятным способом. Губы Снейпа жарко накрыли его собственные, разжимая их с недюжинной силой, а язык, казалось, норовил слизнуть с неба оставшийся там конфетный привкус. На мгновенье замерев, Гарри вздрогнул и изогнулся, пытаясь избежать лицевой атаки внушительным носом алхимика и одновременно не оторваться от пьющих его дыхание губ, и тотчас одна ладонь легла ему на спину, принимаясь поглаживать ее резковатыми, чувственными кругами, а другая пробралась на затылок и зарылась в волосы, чуть оттягивая назад голову, чтобы ворваться еще глубже, поглотить, не оставив никаких ощущений, кроме текучей слабости в мышцах и тумана под полузакрытыми веками.

Гарри и сам не заметил, как обвил руками шею Снейпа, полностью отдаваясь поцелую и постанывая в такт прикосновениям к чуткой точке повыше поясницы, пытаясь прижаться к алхимику всем телом и чувствуя недвусмысленную ответную реакцию, сильно напоминающую его собственную. Пальцы, касающиеся его шеи под волосами, рассылали дрожь удовольствия по томительно размякшим нервам, заставляя хотеть все большего, придавая смелости надеяться на продолжение.

Оторвавшись вечность спустя, но не сняв горячей ладони с затылка, Снейп медленно облизнул чуть припухшие губы.

\- Лучше уходи, Поттер, - прохрипел он, явно борясь с заливающим щеки румянцем.

\- Ухожу, - согласился Гарри и почему-то потянулся вперед, водворяя отдалившийся рот на законное место. Входя, как в бурное море, в новый поцелуй, горячее и страстнее прежнего, он чуть качнул бедрами – сначала вперед, потом назад, будто отступая, и Снейп рванулся за ним весь, опрокидывая юношу на стоящий за ним диван и выпрастывая руку из-под его спины, чтобы тотчас опустить ее на худощавое бедро, скрытое тонкой тканью домашних брюк, и оттуда скользнуть вниз, проталкиваясь меж сплетенными телами.

\- А-ах! – выдохнул Гарри, пытаясь унять сердце, с бешеным стуком переселяющееся куда-то в район горла. – Нет! Мы не можем... ты болен... о боги, еще... – это уже относилось непосредственно к нашедшей свою цель руке.

\- Болен? – прорычал ему в губы Снейп, к счастью, способный с достойным Цезаря мастерством сочетать несколько параллельных действий. – Ты меня с ума сведешь, Поттер! Я четыре года ждал этого момента...

\- Четыре года... а двадцать три не хочешь? – шепнул Гарри, игриво лизнув мочку его уха.

Звук, который при этом издал Снейп, едва не привел его к чересчур скорому завершению мизансцены. Благословенная рука двигалась непрестанно, погружая его в оглушающий водоворот почти нестерпимого удовольствия, язык и губы исследовали каждый миллиметр подставленной кожи, пока, наконец, мир не рассыпался на мириады сверкающих точек, отдаваясь болью в выгнувшейся спине и блаженной истомой – во всех остальных конечностях. И все яростнее двигалось придавившее его к дивану тело, все быстрее вжимались в бедра рваные толчки, и вырвавшийся из груди зельевара стон восповествовал о том, что даже вынужденное соседство с Гарри Поттером могло оказаться не таким уж неприятным событием.

Юноша удивленно вздрогнул, когда через некоторое время зельевар вновь прижался губами к его шее и поднялся на ноги – он был бы полностью удовлетворен, если бы смог пролежать так, прижатый к бархатистой поверхности дивана приятным теплым весом, еще по меньшей мере несколько столетий. Словно уловив его волнение, Снейп – Северус? – ободряюще изобразил на лице подобие улыбки.

\- Я сейчас. Стоит озаботиться чистящими средствами, раз уж магия мне неподвластна, а содержимое твоих штанов явно не включает волшебную палочку.

\- Ты его просто плохо исследовал, - заподозрил Гарри. Сон неудержимо наваливался на него, смыкая глаза и приклеивая язык к задней стенке зубов, но молодость и упрямство наивно полагали, что победа была за ними. – Предлагаю возобновить поиски.

\- Торопиться некуда, не находишь?

Через несколько минут, когда приведший себя в относительный порядок алхимик появился на пороге ванной комнаты, молодой человек уже сладко спал, по-детски подложив ладошку под красующуюся следом поцелуя щеку и подтянув к животу колено. Северус Снейп нашел, что визуальные качества этой картины его вполне устраивают, хотя физическая сущность требовала совсем иного. И единственным утешением служило то, что теперь можно было улыбнуться по-настоящему.


	9. Chapter 9

Утро слепило неожиданной яркостью красок даже сквозь плотно зажмуренные веки. Туго обтянутый бархатистый диван, за месяц периодического сидения не перекинувшийся с Гарри и парой слов, теперь казался таким нежным на ощупь, что хотелось сунуться в него носом и потереться, как новорожденный щенок о мягкое брюшко матери. Невесть откуда взявшийся плед так нежно грел полуозябшие пятки. В груди стекалось сладкое предвкушение от мысли, что можно будет – вот прямо сейчас – набравшись храбрости, повернуться и небрежно-ласково перебросить руку через талию прикорнувшего рядом человека...

Впрочем, шевелиться было лень. И потом – почему это он должен обниматься первым?

За окном захлебывались курлыканьем журавли, к сентябрю уже чертящие в жемчужном небе свои ровные стрелы. Ни голова, ни спина не болели, как случается порой после спанья в чужой постели; не ощущалось и намека на похмелье. Все было просто замечательно. Гарри осторожно приоткрыл глаза, чтобы поделиться этим открытием с Северусом - и тут же зажмурился снова.

Минуту назад – да где там, секунду – ему было тепло, уютно, легко на душе. Было ощущение непонятной трогательности и приятная усталость в суставах. Были таинственные отголоски первобытных песнопений, взволнованно щекочущие память. Все было. Только виновника торжества почему-то не наблюдалось.

Единственный одушевленный сосед, волею судьбы только-только успевший превратившиться в сожителя, исчез - без сомнения, в отвращении к содеянному. Еще бы - на безрыбье, может, и Поттер сойдет, но мириться с этим на следующее утро у Северуса – нет уж, Снейпа! - не было никакой надобности.

Гарри в ужасе уселся, распахнув глаза. Окончательное пробуждение, в отличии от эйфории частичного, явно оставляло желать лучшего. Юноша просто не осознавал, до какой степени, пока из ванной комнаты, запахивая полы темно-синего махрового халата, не выглянул Снейп, на лице которого читалась внимательная осторожность.

Увидев онемевшего героя, не терявшего дара речи даже перед темнейшим ликом Вольдеморта (а уж ему-то, по справедливости сказать, Снейп значительно уступал в непривлекательности) зельевар угрюмо захлопнул за собой дверь ванной.

Молодой человек подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Дверь не издала ни звука.

Время словно остановилось. Тяжело дыша и тщетно пытаясь утихомирить бьющееся где-то у основания горла сердце, Гарри пристально рассматривал неприступную, как жезл за музейной витриной, фигуру алхимика, и взбалмошно пытался осознать, что натворил и как сильно испортил себе будущее. Жизнь с человеком, ненавидящим тебя не абстрактно, а по вполне конкретным причинам, невыносима – Гарри хорошо помнил это по поведению жестоких родственников, никогда не упускавших шанс напомнить несчастному сироте, насколько сам факт его наличия был им противен.

Снейп, по старой памяти знал юноша, умел ненавидеть с жаром тысячи солнц. В сравнении с ним Дурсли вполне могли рассчитывать на бесплатное членство в Обществе Остро Сочувствующих (сокращенно тоже, кстати, ООС).

Видя неубавляющийся шок на лице молодого человека, зельевар разочарованно вздохнул, словно сетуя, что без его помощи не обойдется, и снисходительно подсказал:

\- Так вот ты какая, белая горячка.

\- Что?! – задохнулся от возмущения юноша, не поняв подсказки. – Это вы мне говорите? По-моему, это вам не терпелось залезть ко мне в штаны!

\- Не больше, чем вам не терпелось из них выпрыгнуть! – проорал в ответ Снейп – и вдруг прислонился к стене, прикрыв рукой глаза.

\- Тогда отпустите меня, - тихо попросил Гарри. – Зачем я вам теперь? Вы даже смотреть на меня не можете...

Рука алхимика, закрывающая лицо, медленно опустилась.

\- У вас был шанс уйти, но вы предпочли им не воспользоваться. Магический контракт, Поттер, не подлежит уничтожению без уважительной причины, а в их перечень не входит всплеск неудовлетворенных гормонов, - с грустью произнес Снейп. – Мы же взрослые люди, Поттер. Нет нужды в притворстве - теперь, когда мы обоюдно признали, что случившееся вчера было ошибкой.

Гарри подобных признаний не делал и не собирался, но в тоне Снейпа ясно звенели стальные нотки решительности, и ему не оставалось ничего другого, как кивнуть в ответ. Теперь случившееся казалось не просто ошибкой – это была самая настоящая катастрофа. С длительными и явно болезненными последствиями. Он украдкой сдвинул под пледом прилипшую к нежной коже паха ткань штанов, покрывшуюся коркой невытертой спермы, и с неудовольствием отметил, что после вынужденного целибата его возбуждение выбрало не самый лучший момент для возвращения.

\- По крайней мере вы уже здоровы и не нуждаетесь в моей помощи.

\- Благодарю за заботу, - это было выдавлено с плохо скрытой неприязнью.

На том и разошлись: Снейп – в синюю комнату, а Гарри – в каморку под лестницей, отчаянно желая, чтобы она вместе с ним провалилась в преисподнюю.

>>~~*~~<<

И потекла вереница дней, полных уныния и тоски. Впрочем, они являлись исключительно моральным положением, так как состояние здоровья Гарри внезапно и стремительно наладилось, да такими темпами, что на оплакивание ценности общения времени почти не оставалось. Горячо оплаканный инцидент прорвал какой-то барьер в сдержанном юноше, и теперь весь жар, вся накопленная в нем пылкость стремилась наружу, рвалась пролиться на если не достойного, то хотя бы доступного человека.

Так что большую часть своего времени молодой герой магического мира проводил в собственной ванной, скорчившись на фарфоровом бортике, сжав зубы и постанывая – скорее разочарованно, чем от удовольствия, пока руки грубо ласкали восставшую плоть в надежде на кратковременную разрядку. Наступив, таковая приносила не облегчение, но режущую грусть от мысли, что никому другому не суждено утолить его желаний и познать всю силу любви, на которую он был способен. Любви, оказавшейся наиважнейшим орудием в победе над Вольдемортом. Теперь ее огню суждено было угаснуть, не озарив никого своим теплом – но не раньше, чем сам он сгорит в нем дотла.

Гарри ненавидел Снейпа за то, что тот позволил ему почувствовать себя полноценным человеком. Куда легче было жалеть себя, обвиняя мир в несправедливости, чем сознавать свою неугодность и не иметь возможности повлиять на обстоятельства. Во время ставших теперь такими редкими встреч в коридорах и кухне он провожал невозмутимого зельевара полными гнева и отчаяния взглядами, мечтая увидеть, как тот тот захлебнется, допивая стакан вина после обеда – напорется на идеально отточенный нож у разделочной доски – надышится газом из не выключенной по оплошности духовки – схватит разрыв сердца – одумается – повернется – жадно вопьется в его губы, притиснув к стене и водя ладонями по гладкой, податливой коже, наслаждаясь мольбами о пощаде и с благоговением внимая судорожному трепету прощения. Но нет; алхимик безразлично скользил по нему глазами, уронив несколько слов сухого приветствия, и исчезал, лишь только Гарри стоило появиться, оставляя юношу бессильно сникать у порога, проклиная собственную безрассудность в некогда принятом решении спасти неблагодарного крестного, не прилагавшего никаких усилий, чтобы облегчить муки его существования.

Он уже готов был начисто отказаться от секса, лишь бы отношения с зельеваром вернулись в прежнюю, не скованную арктическими льдами колею. Одиночество давило, словно невзначай возложенная на муравья гробовая плита. Тем более что мебель, равно как и утварь и прочая рухлядь магического замка – напрочь отказывалась с ним разговаривать. Совершенно. Молчала, как неживая.

Не будь Гарри добрым и деятельным юношей, давно бы уже воспылал неправедным гневом к такому неласковому окружению, но, к счастью, он всего лишь пришел к выводу, что нужно переключить внимание с перемежающейся яростными попытками самоудовлетворения опустошенности на нечто, что отвлечет его и позволит печальным мыслям рассеяться. Труд, издавна любил повторять дядюшка Вернон – и в этом, пожалуй, был прав, - не только облагораживает, но и не дает голове забиваться глупостями, к которым, как известно, излишне охочи юные отроки. Категория людей, носящих это странное название, была расплывчата; единственное, в чем Вернон Дурсли ни на минуту не сомневался – и в этом, пожалуй, ошибался, - было то, что Дадли к ней не принадлежал.

Вряд ли во времена прозябания в каморке у Дурслей Гарри расценил бы кухонные обязанности как труд – тогда это было такой же частью его дня, как чистка зубов и обязательная шестичасовая оплеуха, - но сейчас, отвыкнув, он осознал, что умение готовить только и ждет, чтобы оказаться без надобности, и сбегает из памяти, словно стыдливая скромница – со свидания с незнакомцем, из нагрудного кармашка которого выглядывает визитка клуба имени маркиза де Сад. Заново перебирая в уме названия приправ и соусов, вспоминая методы парки и тушения, Гарри даже немного уставал, а несправедливо объявленный кухонными принадлежностями бойкот казался жестокой карой.

Плита отказывалась включаться, чайник выкипал до дна, не издавая опознавательного свиста; вилки роняли наколотую на них еду с ловкостью бывалого баскетболиста, точно попадающего в кольцо – только кольцом почему-то считались белые носки юноши; стакан норовил выплеснуть сок на футболку, а чашка угрожала кипятком весьма чувствительному, истерзанному постоянным вниманием участку тела; волшебный холодильник перестал открываться внутрь и грозно свистел дверцей в дюйме от знаменитого лба. Даже еда остывала с феноменальной скоростью и, казалось, прилагала экстренные усилия, чтобы стать безвкусной.

Будь у Гарри волшебная палочка, он с легкостью справился бы с кухонными неудачами, но та пала жертвой римусовых клыков, а палочку Снейпа он оставил на тумбочке в прихожей, не считая себя вправе пользоваться ею теперь, когда их отношения приобрели враждебный оттенок. Да и рассказать зельевару о неладах с домом было стыдно: кто знает, какие колкости найдутся теперь для юноши в его неистощимом арсенале?

Тем более, что как-то вечером, подходя к кухне, Гарри услышал доносящийся оттуда грозный голос:

\- ...совсем от рук отбились! Если подобная наглость повторится, накуплю полуфабрикатов и отправлю вас всех на помойку! Немедленно прекратить вести себя неподобающе и вспомнить, кто вы и для чего предназначены!

Послушав немного, Гарри повернулся кругом и с грустью зашагал восвояси, предвкушая сон на голодный желудок и думая о том, что даже ребенку известно: кастрюля – для того, чтобы варить, а не пытаться, весело булькая закипающим супом, изображать заказчику девятую сонату Бетховена. Что же, коль скоро Снейп не позволяет дому общаться с ним, придется разбираться самому.

Молодой человек стал еще больше избегать алхимика, но однажды тот застал его в библиотеке и не преминул удивиться нежданным читательским способностям юноши. Гарри вспыхнул от обиды и хотел было ретироваться. Снейп лишь сухо качнул головой.

\- Не утруждайтесь покидать библиотеку. Я читаю наверху, так что через минуту предоставлю вас самому себе - только захвачу с собой книгу.

Проведя всю первую половину дня за разглядыванием старинных фолиантов, Гарри кое-что приметил, и теперь опрометью кинулся к одному из шкафов, делая вид, что руководствуется исключительно спонтанностью.

\- Позвольте мне выбрать. М-мм... вот эта. Вам, думаю, подойдет.

Снейп с недоверием протянул руку к тоненькой брошюрке в изысканном сафьяновом переплете.

\- Карло Гольдони, "Слуга двух господ", - прочитал он, а потом кивнул, прикрыл рот ладонью и негромко, словно с непривычки, засмеялся.

С того дня они стали общаться. Нет, не совсем так; разве назовешь общением отношения двух людей, однажды уже доказавших себе, что способны на большее? Как бы то ни было, вечера мужчины теперь коротали вместе. Забравшись с ногами на диван в гостиной – тот самый диван, на котором они имели глупость познакомиться ближе, чем следовало, Гарри рассказывал случившиеся с ним на войне истории - из тех, в которых Снейп не принимал участия, а зельевар, откинувшись на спинку кресла напротив, слушал с легкой, безобидной насмешкой во взгляде.

\- И вот он поворачивается, клыки в дюйме от моей шеи - острые, яркие, как сосульки под фонарем, а я ему говорю: «У тебя в зубах что-то застряло.» Он – мне: «Что?» «Мой кулак!» И как врежу ему с размаху, потом осколок клыка из пальца вытаскивал, видите - вот шрам!

И Снейп – или Северус, Гарри уже порядком запутался, - на диво сговорчиво склонялся над его рукой, внимательно разглядывая белую полоску на смуглой юношеской коже.

Кухонная драма, впрочем, не завершилась, и признаваться в поражении на поле брани среди отрядов сковородок и батальонов хрусталя и фарфора было чрезвычайно позорно. Гарри молчал, как рыба на допросе, пока мрачным октябрьским утром Снейп не явился за утренней чашкой кофе как раз в тот момент, когда молодой человек, прикусив кончик языка от усердия, возился с вредным тостером, ножом выколупывая из него совершенно неслучайно застрявший ломтик явно подгоревшего хлеба. Скорее ощутив, чем увидев, что в кухне он не один, Гарри с истинно квиддичной ловкостью попытался одновременно оттолкнуть от себя тостер, зашвырнуть нож в мойку и сделать вид, что вовсе не голоден, но отвыкшие от нагрузки рефлексы со временем сдали – нож взлетел в воздух и, исполнив замысловатое сальто, острием полоснул его по лбу.

Боли не было, но мгновенно хлынувшая кровь залила глаза и противно закапала в рот, наполняя его вкусом залежавшихся в копилке медяков. От неожиданности Гарри пошатнулся и сел на пол, но сильные руки тотчас подхватили его и полувывели, полувынесли из кухни в гостиную, под яркий свет зажженной лампы.

\- Смирно сиди, - приказал строгий голос, когда Гарри попытался отвергнуть помощь и даже повырывался немного в попытке самостоятельно добраться до ванной. – Это нужно продезинфицировать. Мало тебе одного шрама? Симметрии захотелось?

\- Это вы, между прочим, запретили тостеру меня слушать! – возмутился Гарри, охая под стягивающими края раны длинными пальцами. Над головой фыркнули, рядом послышалось журчание воды, и влажная губка скользнула вниз по щеке, смывая кровь.

\- Я? Запретил... тостеру? За кого ты меня принимаешь, Поттер? Я не пререкаюсь с утварью. Впрочем, однажды я, кажется, действительно приказывал этому хламу не позволять вам порочить искусство кулинарии, но, как видите, дом сам выбирает, как ему поступить.

Кровавая пелена спала с глаз, промокнутых вафельным полотенцем; осторожно поморгав, Гарри приподнял веки, все еще ощущая прикосновения Снейпа ко лбу. Тот стоял над креслом, чуть наклонившись и сдувая падающие на лицо волосы, продолжая туго сжимать края пореза, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Лицо его было странно расслаблено – уголки губ опустились, в глазах явно читалось беспокойство.

\- Зажмурься-ка, - велел он, как только понял, что за ним наблюдают. – Сейчас будет немного больно.

\- Переживу, - махнул рукой Гарри, чувствуя, что на лоб капает что-то вязкое, прохладное, мгновенно въедающееся в рану, словно тысяча деловитых иголочек, проворно штопающих прореху. – Что это?

\- Мед – природный антибиотик, - от удивления Гарри открыл один глаз и встретился с оборонительной безмятежностью взгляда Снейпа. – А что такое? Других лекарств в наличии нет. Со мной подобные аварии не происходят.

\- Еще бы – вас-то дом любит, - пробормотал Гарри, снова закрывая глаза. Так было легче терпеть – кто бы мог подумать, что мед, будто соль, больно прикладывать к открытой ране? – Любовь сама по себе – странная штука, а любовь неодушевленных предметов нам, людям, недоступна; как это у вас получилось ее заслужить... - кровь уже не шла: Снейп перестал вытирать ее, да Гарри и сам чувствовал, как липкая масса склеивает кожу, и уже хотел...

Что-то влажное вновь дотронулось до его века, но на сей раз не ткань – это прикосновение он почувствовал не только кожей, но и каждым нервом вмиг напрягшегося тела. Язык. Снейп слизнул капельку меда с его лица.

Одного этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы свободные домашние брюки Гарри внезапно приняли решение стать на несколько размеров меньше – и, к сожалению, не в длину.

\- О боже, да, - простонал юноша, не раскрывая глаз и принимая в объятия охотно придавившего его к креслу мужчину. Некоторое время они просто медленно, лениво целовались, позволяя губам и рукам вспомнить все, что те успели позабыть за время разлуки; но вскоре жар стал невыносим, а кресло показалось неудобным. Как они добрались до спальни (и кому – ему самому или хозяину дома – она принадлежала), Гарри не помнил: он обрел себя, лишь прижавшись каждым миллиметром кожи к такому же обнаженному, крепкому телу, отдавая себя без остатка и торжествуя, принимая наслаждение и даря его в равной мере. И когда терпеть счастье не было больше сил, он позволил ему выплеснуться наружу – во всхлипе, и услышал его эхо, сорвавшееся с губ партнера.

\- Не пытайся уснуть, - предупредил его Северус, удобно пристроив растрепанную голову юноши у себя на плече. – В прошлый раз я всего лишь вышел в ванную. И думать не хочу, что произойдет, если сегодня мне понадобится сходить наверх за одеялом.

\- Почему раньше ты так редко мыл голову? – спросил Гарри, лениво пропуская сквозь пальцы шелковистые пряди, на изгибах сверкающие вороненой сталью.

\- Потому, что у меня была депрессия, Поттер. Краски мира поблекли; я думал, что, лишись я своих навыков – и это в равной мере относилось к каждому из моих, как ты изволил выразиться, «господ», - и от меня не преминут избавиться. Жизнь под Дамокловым мечом не располагает к уходу за внешностью. А почему ты спрашиваешь? Неужели ты думал, что я, в приступе болезни старика Леопольда, наслаждался остроумными кличками, которыми награждали меня студенты?

Гарри почувствовал, как его щеки заливает краска, и крепче зарылся в плечо Северуса.

\- Извини, - пробормотал он. – Мы... не хотели. То есть, так, чтобы ты слышал, не хотели.

\- Не припомню, чтобы кто-нибудь из вас брал на себя труд наложить заглушающие чары. Твоего рыжего дружка, в частности, не услышал бы лишь глухой в Китае.

\- Но теперь-то депрессия прошла? – поинтересовался юноша.

\- Да, - помолчав, ответил Снейп.

Гарри приподнялся и внимательно посмотрел на лежащего рядом мужчину. Тот был бледен и отводил глаза; упрямо сжатая полоска губ говорила о нежелании выдать тщательно хранимую тайну. Но для внимательного человека, даже не обладающего склонностями к Легилименции, чтение мыслей – лишь дело желания, и Гарри вынужден был признаться себе, что ничего не желает так сильно, как возможности знать, что беспокоит Северуса.

\- Ты думаешь, что теперь ты совершенно точно никому не нужен, - проницательно сказал он, ерзая, чтобы придвинуться еще ближе. – А это, профессор, совершенно зря. Мне ты нужен. Думаю, если повернешься вправо – совсем немного, то почувствуешь, как велика эта нужда.

Последние слова вырвались со стоном, ибо Северус не замедлил воспользоваться приглашением.


	10. Chapter 10

Жизнь – престранная штука, состоящая из полос комфорта и неудовольствий. И – как ни крути – последние большей частью образуются из пребывания в первом. Так уж неповторимо загадочен человек – всегда хочет большего, чем то, что обыкновенно щедрая на приключения жизнь уже упаковала в его сундучок. И зачастую хочет недосягаемого; оно маячит на горизонте, дразнит редкими, а потому вдвойне яркими вспышками, словно Аврора Бореалис - и гаснет, прежде чем ухватишься за сверкающий лучик, лишая надежды хоть ненадолго утолить жажду. 

В океане памяти спасенных нет; полны закрома воспоминаний, будь то росою слез или искрами смеха, ломкими лепестками счастья или упругими пластами опыта, горькими, как самый лучший шоколад. Бережется все, но лишь изредка, откинув резную крышку, хранитель сразу находит то, за чем явился. У океана тоже есть своя особенность: все самое тяжелое упрямо плещется на поверхности, норовя первым попасть в сети. Закинешь невод за счастьем – выудишь горе и печаль. Жестока Мнемозина, сокрытая в бурных пучинах братниных владений, но прекрасна, как сама любовь, что переняла ее противоречивые качества. 

\- Вот что, - приказал сам себе Колин Криви, - довольно сопли размазывать. Где мой кофе, ты, жалкое подобие ассистента? 

Его младший брат Деннис уныло вздохнул, глядя на дно чашки, не мытой со времен глобально-посудомоечного события, известного под названием Великий Потоп. Варка кофе не была его стихией – сам он прекрасно обходился растворимым. Но брат и начальник чуял фабричные химикаты, словно служебный пес – нарушителя спокойствия, а вот бросался несколько мимо цели: на ближайшего родственника. И что поделать бедняге, у которого с детства вместо полезных конечностей одни локти да колени? Падение в озеро в первый же день пребывания в школе не поставило точку в упражнениях Денниса Криви в неловкости, и джезва регулярно вываливалась из его пальцев, украшая пол кухни коричневыми пятнами замысловатой формы. 

Но сегодня босс явно не был расположен к конфликтам - сидел за столом, подперев кулаком щеку и глядя пустым взглядом мимо компьютерного экрана. На проверку Деннис подсунул ему залитый крутым кипятком порошок - сработало. Журналист сыпанул вдвое больше обычного количества сахара, молоком полил возмущенно зашипевшую клавиатуру. Мысли брата парили далеко - и мальчик даже знал, где именно. 

Несмотря на юный возраст, Колин Криви был чрезвычайно здравомыслящим человеком, и одержимость свою оценивал трезво, но даже несравненный резон не мог помочь с ней бороться. Он прекрасно понимал, что такого Гарри Поттера, каким ему хотелось бы обладать, в природе не существовало, что он просто собрал в бездонном океане памяти обрывки газетных статей, им же написанных в приливе страстного вдохновения, и наделил ими милые сердцу черты, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Без Гарри жизнь казалась мутной, как взор алкоголика. Пресной, как сток Амазонки. Незавершенной, как название немецкой книги, в котором отсутствует глагол. 

У Гарри было такое открытое, располагающее лицо - хотелось провести ладонью по щеке, просто чтобы удостовериться в его реальности. У него была такая трудная жизнь, что хотелось исполнять каждое его желание. Он был так неприхотлив, что мечталось сделать ему абсолютно сногсшибательный подарок, чтобы зеленые глаза засияли от восхищения. В полете Гарри настолько великолепен, что Колина глодала зависть к снитчу, цели стремлений и средоточию чувств избранника. В общении Поттер был столь неприступен, что хотелось толкнуть его – да хоть на этот самый стол - жертву дизайнерского скудоумия, и терзать, терзать... губами – губы, пальцами – четкие контуры крепкого молодого тела, снаружи, изнутри, везде наложить свою печать, опутать прочными оковами собственничества, обосноваться в нем навеки. Говоря проще, Гарри был безупречно прекрасен – и тем больше хотелось его сломать, словно какую-то игрушку, слишком идеальную для существования в мире, где есть место несправедливости и отчаянию. 

В школе белокурому фотографу-любителю и близко не удавалось подойти к обожаемому столь многими герою – перед ним высилась неодолимая, как стенка футболистов при пенальти, преграда из близких друзей Поттера. Фразы вроде «нет, Колин, уйди с дороги» и «сейчас не время» были самыми многословными из всех реакций, которые он ухитрялся вызвать. Однажды Гарри, видимо, даже упомянул о назойливости юного фаната Хранителю Ключей, Угодий и Гриффиндорской Добродетели - Хагриду. Полугигант отозвал Колина в укромный уголок и оглушающим шепотом велел перепуганному мальчонке оставить Гарри в покое. 

\- Мне все одно: будь ты хоть папа рацци, хоть папа римский, а парня не трожь! - заявил лесничий, и Колин понял, что с силой, не приправленной умом и тактом, шутки плохи. 

Силе он противостоять не мог. Но расторопности и хитрости ему было не занимать. По сравнению с Колином Макиавелли был простаком и мямлей. 

\- Пойду, - сбросив оцепенение и отставив нетронутый кофе, решил Колин. 

\- И я? – встрепенулся Деннис, подхватывая блокнот. 

На мгновение Колин задумался, не захватить ли брата с собой в качестве подсадной утки, но тотчас тряхнул головой, отказываясь от такой мысли. Все-таки, отправляя его в Гриффиндор, подслеповатая говорящая тюбетейка еще не окончательно выжила из ума. 

\- Жди меня на площади Гриммо к ланчу, - скомандовал он, запихивая в портфель стопку бумаг со стола. – Найдем применение твоим талантам. 

Мальчик просиял, гордый собственной необходимостью, а Колин тем временем запахнул бортики фирменного замшевого пиджака и направился на встречу, которой ожидал уже больше месяца. 

В здании министерства скромный светловолосый юноша, входя в лифт, наткнулся на пожилого старичка, в растерянности уронившего свой дипломат. Краснея от неловкости, которая, как он тут же поведал, собирая рассыпавшиеся у старичка бумаги, передается в его семье по наследству, молодой человек извинялся снова и снова; он даже, с повышенной тщательностью, охлопал неудачливого министерского работника с ног до головы, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии ушибов. 

\- Со мной все в порядке, милый, - смеясь, оправдывался старичок. – Пусть я и Главный Хранитель Министерских Архивов, мне стоит уделять больше внимания насущным деталям. 

Глава Аврорской гильдии Кингсли Шаклболт едва сдержал кислое, как у объевшегося смородины, выражение лица. 

\- Мистер Криви! В нашу последнюю встречу на вас были малиновые брюки и самодовольная ухмылочка. Брюки были новыми. Чем обязан? 

\- Да вот, задался благой целью, сэр – мечтаю написать биографию любимого учителя! – воодушевленно вскричал Колин, помахав в качестве доказательства пустым блокнотом. – Подскажите, где искать профессора Снейпа, и дайте разрешение на пять – нет, восемь интервью! 

\- Криви, к восьмому интервью он из вас похлебку сварит, - с жалостью покачал головой аврор. – Сказать по правде, я и сам всегда верил, что Снейп – на нашей стороне, но с Министром шутки плохи. Одно интервью, Криви. Через камин. И помните – любопытную кошку никакой магией не откачаешь. Это еще Шредингер доказал, если не ошибаюсь. 

Колин кивал головой с таким энтузиазмом, что чернокожий начальник заволновался, не придется ли ему объяснять, каким образом в его кабинете оказалось тело журналиста с переломленным позвоночником, и вздохнул облегченно, когда мальчишку с подписанным разрешением сдуло милостивым министерским ветром, внесшим на своих крыльях десяток летучих писем-самолетиков.

Весело насвистывая, Колин шагал по второму этажу Министерства к сверкающей золотом надписи «Выход». По дороге его миновали несколько человек в форменных мантиях, помахали руками, прощаясь. Колин дождался, пока они свернут за угол, преувеличенно громко шарахнул дверью, и мышкой шмыгнул назад, к лифту. 

Когда площадь Гриммо оживленно праздновала обеденный перерыв, освободившийся от утренних дел Колин встретился с братом у порога дома, от которого ему в последний раз так недвусмысленно отказали. Дверь была незаперта, а непосредственный владелец имения, как журналист и ожидал, находился в гостиной. 

Сириус Блэк, непревзойденное светило бульварной прессы, уже с месяц как исчезнувшее с испещренного звездами публицистического небосвода, полулежал в кресле у камина, сжимая в дрожащих объятиях тонкую талию коньячной бутылки, и был беспробудно, бесконечно пьян. Удостоив вошедших мутного взгляда, он пробормотал что-то вроде "Или эти портьеры, или я!" и вновь уронил голову на грудь. 

\- Останешься здесь, - приказал белокурый фотограф младшему брату. - В данном конкретном случае отсутствие новостей - лучшая новость. 

\- Но как же... - залепетал мальчик, - ты же сказал - применение моим талантам... 

\- Кофе ему варить запрещаю, - отрезал Колин, выуживая из ослабевших пальцев анимага бутылку и зачаровывая ее словами "Perpetuum bibere". - А насчет талантов... Руки есть? Подливай!

>>~~*~~<<

«Слугу двух господ» они читали вместе – неторопливо, часто не поднимаясь с постели за прекрасной ненадобностью. То есть, правдивее было бы сказать, что Гарри читал, а Северус насмешничал, откровенно отказываясь страдать вместе с героями или хотя бы сочувствовать их переживаниям, и в самые душещипательные моменты старательно отвлекал от чтения, отнимая у юноши очки, книгу, одежду и силу воли. Гарри не особенно возражал. Откинувшись на подушки, он прислушивался к утихающей пульсации наслаждения, сладкого втройне оттого, что было подарено другим человеком, и кончиками пальцев любовно поглаживал корешок произведения, с которым прозрачной, но вполне ощутимой ниточкой соединялось его нынешнее хорошее настроение. 

\- Удивительно, до чего безумные вещи люди вытворяют во имя любви, - сказал он, когда пьеса закончилась. Рука Северуса непринужденно обосновалась на его бедре; мизинец ерошил пушистую поросль, посылая искорки удовольствия по чувствительной коже, еще хранящей тепло его других, более внимательных прикосновений. 

\- Не стоит делать эту книгу своим новым талмудом, Поттер. Ее автор был широко известен за отсутствие каких-либо экклезиастических начал в своих произведениях. Подобная ирония мне не по зубам. 

\- Я просто считаю, что это прекрасно! – воодушевленный романтической обстановкой, Гарри намеревался до конца отстаивать свою точку зрения. – Добиваться желаемого любой ценой – что, если не любовь, лучшее тому побуждение? 

\- Люди в большинстве своем всю жизнь желают того, чего не в силах достигнуть. Любовь редко играет главенствующую роль в мировых переворотах. Подумай сам – как часто войны вспыхивают из-за любви? 

\- Я говорю о человеческих чувствах, а не глобальных катаклизмах, - обиделся юноша. – Если следовать твоему утверждению, я должен влюбиться в замужнюю лесбиянку, жительницу... э-э, что там у нас дальше всего... Новой Зеландии? 

\- Учитывая, что, согласно контракту, ты не можешь покинуть стены этого замка, далеко отправляться нужды нет, - фыркнул Северус. – Оставим эту беседу, Поттер. Я не намерен диктовать тебе, в кого можно, а в кого нельзя влюбляться. 

\- Ну и пожалуйста. Мне хорошо там, где я есть, - многозначительно заметил Гарри. – А ты? Тоже мечтаешь о недоступном? 

Ответом ему было молчание. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел, как потемнело лицо его любовника и с ужасом, стиснувшим грудь ледяной хваткой, отчетливо понял, что сейчас услышит правду. 

\- Ответь, - обреченно попросил он, отнюдь не желая продолжать разговор и в то же время не в силах отказаться от возможности узнать, что у Северуса на душе. – Чего ты хочешь, что ускользает от тебя всю жизнь? 

Снейп смотрел ему прямо в глаза, не заглядывая и не глядя мимо. Так смотрят на солнце; так смотрят в непроглядную тьму; в пропасть будущего и бездну прошлого; в никуда. 

\- Забвения, - тихо ответил он. 

Горькая тоска сдавила грудь. В последующие дни Гарри часто вспоминал этот разговор, удивляясь, откуда в нем взялось такое неистовое желание докопаться до сути, если раньше он никогда не замечал за собой склонность к мазохизму, да и к садизму, волею покойника Вольдеморта, особой тяги не испытывал. Теперь откровенно страдали оба. 

Гарри страдал, полагая, что в желанное забвение Северуса входили преимущественно мысли о нем самом; Северус же исподтишка наблюдал за тем, как молодой человек замыкается в себе и, зная тому причину, не находил слов, дабы устранить ее. Гарри сам тянул его за язык с необъяснимой настырностью, а Северус, навеки распрощавшийся с трудоемкой карьерой шпиона, лгать более не собирался. 

Разумеется, юноша все так же страстно отвечал на объятия и поцелуи, так же ценил проведенное со Снейпом время, так же смаковал предоставленное министерским ООС вино и охотно обсуждал прочитанные вместе книги, но блеск в его зеленых глазах угас, сменившись бездонной грустью, в словах и жестах все чаще проскальзывала нерешительность – узнать ее у Северуса не было возможности, но Сириус легко распознал бы в теперешнем состоянии молодого человека то самое, в котором он пребывал последние четыре года, будучи уверенным, что окружающий мир смотрит ему не в глаз, а чуть повыше брови и ничего, кроме знаменитого шрама, не видит. 

Впрочем, порывшись в памяти, Снейп тоже вспомнил, откуда знал теперешнее выражение лица Гарри. Оно прочно обосновалось там в год Тремудрого Турнира, когда его юный ученик и шагу не мог ступить, чтобы не загреметь на передовицу «Пророка» в истории, своими преувеличениями достойной трансфигурированного из мухи слона. Выражение было загнанным и немного обиженным, а при некотором давлении в виде недовольства со стороны единственного зрителя превращалось в беспомощное. 

Пришло время прибегнуть к услугам профессиональных советников. 

\- Какой был мальчик! Такой дружелюбный, открытый, душа нараспашку! – причитала дверь синей комнаты. Если бы среди принадлежащих ему книг Северус удосужился найти «Путеводитель по Галактике», он был бы приятно удивлен некоторыми сходствами описанного там необыкновенного космического корабля с собственным домом. 

\- Пылкий! – поддержал, для убедительности хлопнув затворкой, маленький атанор. – Глаза огнем горели! 

\- Отольется тебе его горе, Северус, - пригрозил серебристый кран с надписью «холодная». 

\- Si tu oblitus es, at di meminerunt, quae te ut paeniteat postmodo facti faciet tui,* - торжественно продекламировал неизвестно как пробравшийся сюда во время его болезни медицинский справочник. 

Северус скорбно вздохнул. Намеки были прозрачнее смеси ошибочно слитых Лонгботтомом в один котел кислот и щелочей. 

\- Поттер, - спросил он в тот же вечер за ужином, - ты, помнится, говорил, что тебе здесь скучно? 

\- Я? – удивился Гарри. – Когда? 

\- Двадцать второго октября, - без запинки ответил зельевар таким обыденным тоном, что юноша поперхнулся шоколадным пудингом. 

\- Ой! Прости, Северус. Я... не помню, - прикрыв рот ладонью, чтобы спрятать улыбку, ответил он. 

\- Меня это не удивляет. Твои мысли сейчас явно направлены в совершенно иное русло. Мне хотелось бы изменить ход их течения, - Снейп озабоченно потер подбородок. Правильные слова все не приходили на ум, а те, которые были в наличии, заставили его вспомнить о Молли Уизли и были отвергнуты в панике. – Быть может... есть ли что-нибудь, чего тебе хочется? Разумеется, будет разумнее, если ты выберешь то, что я в силах предоставить. 

Гарри уже отодвинул тарелку и теперь смотрел на сидящего напротив зельевара с нескрываемым изумлением. 

\- Я не совсем понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, - признался он спустя минуту напряженного молчания. 

\- Мерлин, я же не о зельях тебе толкую! Чего ты хочешь? Я спрашиваю о твоих желаниях. Которые в силу своих скромных возможностей попытаюсь исполнить. Тысяча троллей, Поттер, я же не на Серпентарго говорю! 

\- Серпентарго я как раз знаю, - пробормотал Гарри задумчиво, теребя краешек салфетки, пытающейся одновременно погладить его по пальцам. – Я... не отказался бы полетать, если можно, конечно. 

Северус огромным усилием воли удержался от язвительной тирады о сумасшедших, изъявляющих желание замерзнуть заживо в сумрачном декабрьском небе, и кивнул. 

Наутро, упакованный в теплейшую одежду, словно леденец – в тугую обертку, Гарри оседлал подпрыгивающую от нетерпения метлу, махнул Северусу рукой и взмыл в небо. Ударивший в лицо морозный ветер был встречен счастливой улыбкой и оторопел, сбавляя скорость, в то время как самый юный ловец века ее, напротив, набирал. Облака бросались в стороны, как спугнутые нагрянувшей кошкой воробьи. Даже редкое зимнее солнце выглянуло посмотреть на всеобщий хаос, да так и осталось на небе. 

Гарри и забыл уже, каково это – летать. Не практикуясь ни в буквальном, ни в переносном смысле, он сохранил некоторые навыки, но совершенно забыл ту бурную, нестерпимую радость, которая сопровождала его школьные полеты. Только на квиддичном поле восторженные крики публики грели его душу невинным тщеславием. Только в небе он чувствовал себя недостижимым, беззаботным, счастливым. 

Гарри заложил крутой вираж и камнем метнулся вниз, выровняв метлу параллельно земле в каких-нибудь полутора метрах от зубчатого забора, увенчанного разьяренной коброй. Радость бурлила в венах, выла в ушах; ветер хлестал волосами в лицо, развеивал мысли и слепил глаза, не позволяя увидеть, что у открытой входной двери замка, прячась и стиснув побелевшими пальцами притолоку, за ним наблюдает бесстрашный и гордый мужчина, непроизвольно задерживающий дыхание при каждом его кульбите. 

К полудню, согревшись горячим супом, юноша с удивлением узнал, что каскад исполнения желаний на одинокой цифре один не задержался. Это несказанно его обрадовало, хотя желание осталось всего одно и исполнимостью – даже потенциальной – явно не обладало. 

Северус настаивал на искреннем признании. Гарри без особого удовольствия сообразил, что настойчивость эта напоминает ему его собственную, вчерашнюю, когда вроде бы и не хочется знать, а что-то упрямое изнутри толкает к вопросам, лишая права выбора. 

\- Сириус остался совсем один, - признался он наконец. – Я понимаю, что увидиться с ним нет шансов, но может, мы сможем начать переписываться? 

Разрешение было дано с минимальным зубовным скрежетом. Письмо написано в кратчайший срок. Министерская сова, доставившая мелкие покупки, уговорена слетать в Лондон. Вернулась птица возмущенно ухая, с пергаментной трубочкой, все еще привязанной к когтистой лапе. 

\- Может, он на меня обижен? Я ведь уже три месяца не даю о себе вестей, - предположил взволнованный Гарри. 

Северус покачал головой. 

\- Если это в самом деле так, он окажется идиотом в гораздо большей степени, чем я предполагал, а я не люблю ошибаться, Поттер. Лучше проверить наверняка. 

В Министерство отправился заказ о нескольких стопках газет и журналов. Первым прибыл «Придира» - яркий, сверкающий глянцевой обложкой и невыносимо скучный. Место, ранее отведенное колонке Сириуса, теперь занимал рекламный ролик чудесного порошка SuperClean, в котором измазанная пара брюк что есть духу улепетывала от пакетика с волшебной субстанцией и прицепленной к нему ослепительно-белой надписью "Клин Cleanом вышибают!" 

Вслед за журналом доставили стопку «Пророка». Гарри трясущимися пальцами перелистал несколько копий, пока не нашел то, что искал – анонимную статью под названием «Черный Пес знакомится с Безумной Лошадью**», от которой несло Колином Криви, как от мусорной ямы – помоями. К статье прилагалась обличающая и, в отличии от других магических изображений, совершенно неподвижная фотография пьяного до бесчувствия Сириуса в его собственной гостиной, снабженная унизительной надписью о том, как лжива ценность советов заядлого алкоголика и как сомнительно их применение. 

Гарри уронил газету и сел на пол, спрятав лицо в руках. Северус опустился рядом, нежно, но сильно сжимая его сведенные пальцы своими. 

\- Отправляйся. 

\- Что? – в зеленых глазах стояли слезы. – Я не могу. А как же мое обещание? Как же контракт? 

Снейп с непроницаемым выражением поднял руку, в которую мгновенье спустя влетел сложенный вчетверо листок пергамента. Двумя движениями алхимик разорвал его на клочки, лишь немного побледнев при этом. 

\- Отправляйся. 

Мазнув по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, Гарри бросился к нему с яростным, долгим поцелуем. 

\- Я вернусь, - пообещал он. – Еще до Рождества. Слышишь? Улажу все и вернусь. 

Северус пригладил непокорный вихрь мальчишеских волос и поднялся наверх, не дожидаясь, пока юноша оседлает метлу, чтобы вновь обречь его на одиночество.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Пусть ты забыл, но боги помнят все, и вскоре повелят раскаяться в проступке - Овидий  
> ** Crazy Horse - вид пива с высоким содержанием алкоголя


	11. Chapter 11

В нескольких милях от запущенного озера, в котором весело маячило скупое декабрьское солнце, приборы на волшебном мотоцикле снова заработали и Гарри получил возможность поднять его в воздух. Включить невидимость без волшебной палочки не удалось, но кроме распавшегося клина шокированных гусей, возмущенных покушением на небесную монополию, летающий мотоцикл никому не попался на глаза. Юноша приземлил его недалеко от Лондона и въехал в сонный, посыпанный, словно сахарной пудрой, лениво падающим снегом город, не заметивший его отсутствия и оттого не удивленный возвращением. Добравшись до площади Гриммо на последних каплях бензина в баке, Гарри бросил бесполезного стального зверя во дворе, рывком распахнул ворота и ворвался во входную дверь.

Первым его встретило небольшое круглое существо, которое, если бы не издаваемый им утробный рев и кричаще оранжевый окрас, можно было принять за куст перекати-поля. Пулей взлетевшее на руки юноше, существо оказалось неимоверно лохматым и страшно худым котом, преданно заглядывающим в глаза возвратившемуся хозяину и в промежутках между приступами рева облизывающим сухой нос. Гарри отнес его на кухню, где в холодильнике после длительных поисков, в процессе коих он совсем иначе взглянул на старания ученых, надеющихся разыскать жизнь на Марсе (до сих пор он сравнивал их с попыткой выудить бегемота из болота – мало того, что занятие неблагодарное, так еще и бегемоту нафиг ненужное), обнаружил заплесневелую бутыль молока и контейнер вполне приличного творога, и кот, разом умолкнув, набросился на последний с урчанием целой армии вибрирующих пейджеров. Гарри предоставил его самому себе и осмотрел покинутые владения.

В доме царил ужасающий беспорядок. Три месяца казались рекордным временем в накоплении того слоя пыли, что покрывал сейчас резные столбцы балюстрады; увядшие цветы мертвыми плетьми свисали с резных вазонов на стенах, как расплетенные косы пренебрегшей личной гигиеной Медузы Горгоны; портьеры кишели гроздьями карликовых акромантул, а из мрачных углов разило сыростью. Время от времени весь дом трагически вздыхал, поскрипывая заржавевшими ставнями.

Зная чистоплотность Сириуса, со времен Азкабана и последующего за ним вынужденного бродяжничества не переносящего бытового хаоса (за исключением того, который окружал его компьютерный стол, состоял из разной величины проводов и адаптеров и в устах обладателя носил имя Высочайшего Порядка), все это было очень странно.

Хозяин дома обнаружился в гостиной – сидел, укутанный пледом, на диване, бессмысленно глядя в пространство и распространяя вокруг себя запах алкоголя, способный свалить с ног самого стойкого тролля. Подбородок его густо порос седеющей щетиной, а некогда холеные пряди иссиня-черных волос паутиной липли к одутловатому лицу. Вокруг дивана суетился хрупкий юнец, неловко размахивающий противящейся земному притяжению тарелкой каши и серебряной ложкой.

\- Ну, еще ложечку, - дрожащим голоском уговаривал не обращающего на окружающий мир внимания анимага юнец. – За папу... за маму...

\- Какую маму?! – воскликнул Гарри, выпутываясь из шерстяного пальто, принадлежавшего Северусу, и бросаясь к крестному. – Ты соображаешь, что говоришь, Деннис? Не надо про маму, он же голодовку объявит! Сириус! – в отчаянии позвал он. – Что с тобой? Ты меня слышишь?

Выцветшие глаза, обрамленные глубокими морщинами, сконфуженно воззрились на него.

\- Джимми? – глухо спросил Сириус, хватая Гарри за пальто и тряся пустой рукав в неудачном рукопожатии. – Прости меня, Джимми! Я снова бросил его! Должен был забрать с собой, но бросил, отдал – как тогда, на руинах...

Гарри почувствовал, как по его щекам ползут предательские слезы.

\- Сириус, ну чего ты... ты из-за меня... да все у меня в порядке, честное слово, - лепетал он, уткнувшись головой в исхудавшую грудь крестного.

\- Никчемный я человек, - каялся Сириус, продолжая принимать юношу за его отца. – Ни другом, ни воспитателем хорошим не стал... Даже Снейп – и тот меня выдержать не в силах, а уж ему-то сам Мерлин привередничать не велел...

\- Что с ним такое? – в панике спросил Гарри у неизвестно как очутившегося в доме Денниса Криви.

\- Длительный запой, стадия альбедо, также известная как белая горячка, - как по учебнику, отрапортовал Деннис. В глазах его, словно осадок на дне бутылки, плескалась печаль.

\- Эрго бибамус! – вскричал Сириус, видимо, потеряв надежду на сочувствие. – Далекой юности друзья, венец чарующего счастья! Тост!

\- Salve, regina? – растерялся Гарри, хватаясь за предложенную латынь, как рыба – за подслащенный наживкой крючок. 

\- Правильно, - мутно вращая глазами, согласился Сириус. – Сальный дубина. Кирдык ему, если тронул ребенка хоть пальцем.

Кивая, чтобы скрыть подступившую к лицу краску, Гарри помог преданно скачущему вокруг Деннису отвести крестного в спальню, предварительно проверив ее на наличее спиртного, одеколона, чистящих средств и, по наущению Денниса, поделившегося печальной историей о пристрастиях журналистки, чье имя осталось тайной – инсектицидов. Его уже не огорчала неудавшаяся карьера Сириуса как спасителя, и не потому, что в спасении он давно не нуждался, а потому, что анимаг был на сей акт не способен, ибо жил не умом, а сердцем. Вся любовь, без сомнения переполняющая его душу, не наделяла его ни каплей силы и не являлась гарантией власти над собой. Сила Сириуса, напротив, заключалась в количестве любви, подаренной ему другими. Юноша надеялся, что, вооруженный ею, тот сможет преодолеть поразившие его невзгоды.

И сейчас Гарри собирался бросить все свои силы на то, чтобы излечить крестного от гложущего его недуга.

О Северусе он вспомнил лишь к утру, когда закипело и снялось с огня на редкость удачно сваренное им антипохмельное зелье – ведь рецепт его, среди прочих, был заучен назубок из учебника, что валялся в каморке волшебного дома алхимика. Сцеживая кисловатую на вкус жидкость в приготовленный стакан, Гарри мимолетно пожалел, что нельзя отправить письмо недавнему сожителю – мол, добрался благополучно, не скучай, вернусь в обещанный срок. Но в процессе розыска адресата свихнулась бы любая сова, и потом – лишенный его внимания в течение трех с лишним месяцев Сириус, при его неприязни к Снейпу и как следствие длительного поглощения неусваиваемых напитков, мог неадекватно отреагировать на подобную переписку.

Гарри с трудом терпел неадекватные реакции малознакомых людей – Вольдеморт, к примеру, поплатился за свое поведение жизнью – и не мог допустить, чтобы ими страдали люди близкие. Поэтому он отложил мысли о Северусе до более подходящих времен и всецело посвятил себя крестному.

Чувству вины протрезвевшего – спустя полторы недели окончательно - Сириуса не было конца. На Гарри обрушились потоки счастливых слез; вполне вероятно, что лавина объятий, последовавшая бы за ними, погребла бы его под собой, если бы в одной комнате с ними не находился – незаметно, но постоянно – третий человек.

\- Не хочу показаться грубияном, Деннис, но что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил юный герой, сидя рядом со свежевымытым, сытно накормленным и побритым анимагом, которого они общими усилиями все это время вытягивали из-за очередной завесы, на сей раз пропитанной винными парами.

\- Брат приставил, - неохотно объяснил кудрявый юноша, явно не зная, куда деть руки. – Держать стаканы наполненными. А мне его жалко! Он всегда хорошо ко мне относился. Я хотел уйти, но потом решил, что здесь от меня больше пользы, чем... – он умолк и потянулся было отвести влажную прядь со лба Сириуса, но вздрогнул и замер, вернув ладонь на колени.

\- Мерзавец! – тотчас взвился Сириус. – Не при тебе, малыш, будь сказано, но брат твой в Гриффиндор шантажом затесался. Небось пообещал размножить на фото все заплатки старой кепки-распределительницы... Я даже удивляюсь, что к Гарри он питает нечто, похожее на любовь, скользкая гадина!

\- Криви способны на искренние чувства! – воскликнул Деннис, вспыхивая до корней волос.

\- Никто в этом не сомневается, - поспешил успокоить его Гарри. – И я благодарен тебе за то, что ты не бросил Сириуса в трудный час, как это сделали Кимберли, Джанис, Стейси... я никого не пропустил?

\- Римус заходил, кажется, - буркнул пристыженный Сириус. – Но тогда у меня еще хватило мозгов отправить его восвояси. Моя племянница не простит, если я столкну ее муженька с пути истинного. В чем-то она права. Сколько волка не корми, волк не скажет cher ami. Стая стаей, а семья дороже.

\- Он не виноват, что напугал тебя тогда, у озера. Не ссорься с ним, - попросил Гарри. – Тем более что я... Сириус, мне скоро придется уехать отсюда.

\- Грязный ублюдок связал тебя нерушимой клятвой? – мрачно спросил Сириус. – Я так и думал. Ничего, сынок. Я напишу Кингсли Шаклболту – слыхал, он баллотируется на пост Министра Магии? – и попрошу его упечь эту мразь в местечко понадежнее. Включи-ка мне ноутбук. Прямо сейчас и забацаем.

Гарри почувствовал, как по его спине потекла струйка ледяного пота.

\- Может, попозже? – обреченно спросил он, бросая на Денниса взгляд, полный мольбы о поддержке и, к своему удивлению, обнаруживая в глазах белокурого юноши понимание, - у нас на сегодня уже есть планы.

\- Какие? – с любопытством спросил Сириус.

\- Поход на Диагон-аллею! – торжественно объявил Гарри. – Нам обоим нужны новые палочки.

\- Ладно. Но по приходу домой я напишу Кингсли и спасу тебя, сынок. Не волнуйся. В кои-то веки твой дядюшка Сириус все держит под контролем.

Выяснилось, что в магическом шоппинг-центре Лондона открылась целая батарея новых магазинов, в том числе и ларек для анимагов. В нем продавались лакомства, украшения (Сириус выбрал себе кожаный ошейник, отделанный кнопками червленого золота и увенчанный ярлыком с кстати подвернувшейся надписью «Пушок», хохоча и заявляя, что истинному носителю этого имени он сгодится лишь как сеятель раздора между тремя головами – ошейник-то один) и прочие вещи, которые маги в анимагической форме могли бы найти любопытными – к примеру, работающие под водой наушники для гидроморфов, не желающих отказываться от возможности послушать любимую радиостанцию со дна бассейна. После выбора волшебных палочек и тщательного рейда по всем новым заведениям Сириус так устал, что безропотно позволил Деннису отвести себя в спальню и через минуту уже храпел, не разжимая пальцев на ручке пакета с сувенирами.

Гарри налил себе чашку чая и поднялся в рабочий кабинет крестного. На душе его скреблась кошка такого же размера, что, сыто урча, лежала сейчас на его коленях. Востребованный ноутбук тоже был здесь и поблескивал зеленой лампочкой – признаком дееспособности. После недолгих раздумий Гарри поднял его сверкающую крышку и открыл программу электронной почты. Кандидату в Министры Магии негоже было возиться с бечевками, прикрученными к когтистым совиным лапам.

«Дорогой Кингсли, - медленно застучали его пальцы по холеной клавиатуре, - ты часто спрашивал меня, отчего я не пользуюсь заслуженным правом попросить у магического общества награду за выполненные мной военные действия. Раньше меня не прельщала такая возможность – видимо, оттого, что просить мне было не о чем...»

>>~~*~~<<

Судорожно стиснув в кулаке изорванные клочки пергамента, высокий черноволосый мужчина поднялся на третий этаж, минуя картину с Аполлоном, скорбящим о безвременно покинувшем его Гиацинте (хрупком черноволосом юноше, чей внешний вид и трагическая поза отнюдь не способствовали облегчению ситуации), вошел в синюю комнату, захлопнул за собой дверь и бессильно прислонился к ней спиной. Стоящая неподалеку вешалка потянулась резным крючком, на удивление нежно касаясь обтянутого черным сукном плеча, но дружеский жест был непримиримо отвергнут. Зелье тревожно плеснуло в котле, но притихло под гневным взором хозяина. Распахнутая книга зашелестела страницами и закрылась, словно понимая, что читанной не будет, а за неуместно-романтическое содержание вполне может быть разжалована в промокашки.

\- Ни одного слова, - тихо, яростно приказал зельевар, тяжело опускаясь в подскочившее кресло. – Все это – ваша вина. Лишь внимая вашим советам... А теперь...

Он разместил на коленях обрывки аннулированного контракта, водя пальцами по кособокой подписи в углу и потрепанным зигзагам краев, словно мог склеить их одной лишь силой воли, без применения магии. На лице, полускрытом водопадом волос, печатью лежала боль, словно разорвана была не бумага, а некие тайные, но бесконечно необходимые струны его души.

\- Теперь... – повторил он угасшим голосом.

Окружающие его предметы не смели пикнуть. Испуганный комод так сильно захлопнул верхний ящик, приоткрытый, словно рот в попытке заговорить, что тот рассыпался в щепки.

Воспоминания – такие недавние, и когда только успели сформироваться и занять прочное место в привычном к эху пустоты сердце? – нахлынули безрадостным шквалом, сметая прочь показное спокойствие и терпение алхимика. Какого дьявола этот чертов писака не может самостоятельно о себе позаботиться? Сперва камнем висел на шее у старшего Поттера, вторя каждому его движенью, нынче пал тяжким грузом на плечи сыну, чье свободное время сильно ограничилось бы стараниями Северуса, умеющего в старые добрые времена так рассчитать студенческую нагрузку, что закат в Большом Зале приходилось задерживать колдовством, дабы бледнеющие в подземельях ученики могли насладиться солнечными лучами.

Да, волею Северуса Поттер остаток своих дней обходился бы без псевдо-родственников и знакомых и всецело принадлежал бы...

Сидя в кресле, Снейп вздрогнул. Эта мысль появилась внезапно и успела испугать его, толком не сформировавшись.

Поттер провел в его доме три с лишним месяца и, исключая последние несколько недель, поражающие своей ровной, полной удовлетворения атмосферой, отразил в зеркале их отношений весь спектр эмоций, на которые способен полноценный человек. От ненависти – Северус без особого труда вспомнил, как ныла его ладонь после отпущенной в приливе гнева пощечины – до ярости, от неприязни до равнодушия, от жалости до любопытства, от дружелюбия до... для того, чтобы окончательно додумать этот список, пришлось поерзать в кресле, сменив позу по течению благоприятных мыслей.

Поттер оказался не слишком неприятной компанией. Много не болтал, был заботлив в общении и приятен на вид, а уж в постели... сидеть стало совершенно неудобно, когда взору явилось недавнее видение вишневых сосков на гладкой, загорелой коже, полураскрытых в ожидании поцелуя губ, доверчивых глаз, глубоких, словно мшистые озера Лютого Леса. Ванная находилась дальше по коридору, и пришлось смущенно и срочно переключиться на менее плотские достоинства, коими Поттер, как оказалось к вящему его изумлению, обладал с лихвой.

И все эти достоинства были для него потеряны.

В роковом крахе хрупкого зародыша своих отношений с Поттером Северус не сомневался ни минуты – каким бы ни было его прошлое, в двадцать три года ни один здравомыслящий юноша не запрется по доброй воле вдали от мира с немолодым, некрасивым, неприятным...

\- Зачем запираться? – робко спросил внутренний голос, которому явно не хватало смелости, чтобы называться гласом совести. – Можно будет отпускать его время от времени... – и умолк, опасаясь собственной дерзости. И вовремя - пока своенравный хозяин не разыскал способ и его заставить умолкнуть, как перепуганную до россыпи в стружку мебель.

Винить было некого – он сам раскалил добела собственную жизнь, сам швырнул ее на наковальню, сам добился всех неровностей и острых углов, на которые нельзя было не напороться, и за которые отбывал в уединении пожизненный срок. И волшебство, которого он, казалось, был лишен, присутствовало здесь, заключаясь в чудесном появлении человека, пожелавшего разделить с ним одиночество и настолько привыкшего к зазубринам в его характере, что они немыслимым образом сглаживались сами, когда он был рядом.

Хоть и ненадолго.

Пребывая в заточении, Северус всегда ощущал себя глубоко несчастным, но отнюдь не потому, что жилось ему – в материальном смысле этого слова – плохо. Срывающийся на непутевых учеников за взорванные котлы и шатание по коридорам, он никогда не повышал голоса на назойливые в своем стремлении угодить ему предметы домашней утвари. Гроза школы, не сделавший ничего, чтобы заслужить благоволение ее поселенцев, здесь наслаждался безоговорочной любовью и повиновением. И лишь сейчас дом, любивший его каждым своим камешком, давил на плечи, крушил его наложенными на входную дверь проклятьями.

Хотелось свободы. Хотелось вновь поднять волшебную палочку и ощутить струящиеся из нее по пальцам магические силы. Хотелось общения, прогулок по вечернему Лондону, путешествий в теплые края. Хотелось смеяться над собой за возращивание безжалостно ироничной мечты о возвращении в общество, которое, хоть и умело притворяться, но прощать убийц не научилось.

Он не знал, сколько времени провел в своем убежище, глядя в сверкающие глубины золотого зелья – последней надежды, лишенной живительного компонента. Когда на колени ему вспрыгивала тарелка, он равнодушно отведывал ее содержимого; выпивал поднесенный граненым стаканом чай, не ощущая его пахучей свежести; принимал протянутую инкрустированной вешалкой смену одежды; повинуясь зову природы, пересекал коридор по направлению к ванной, но всегда возвращался в излюбленное кресло, не в силах перевести ход мыслей в иное русло. Верные слуги, населяющие дом, не решались прерывать его зловещего молчания и лишь украдкой вздыхали, когда становилось ясно, что их господин слишком утопает в собственной печали, чтобы услышать их.

В один из мрачных зимних вечеров дом встряхнулся – подвязанные алыми лентами ветки омелы взлетели к притолокам, пушистые зеленые гирлянды обернулись вокруг лестничных балюстрад. Забывшись, нарядная лестница весело заскрипела на праздничный мотив и Северус, вздрогнув, поднял голову. Наступило Рождество, а Поттера все еще не было.

Впрочем, он с самого начала убедил себя, что ожидание будет напрасным.

Должно быть, он слишком глубоко погрузился в раздумья. Другого объяснения раздавшемуся снизу звуку быть не могло. Он мог быть лишь порождением его отчаянных надежд и мечтаний.

В гостиной на первом этаже ухнул камин.

Позабыв об усталости и оцепенении, Северус вскочил и бросился вниз по лестнице, что есть силы пытаясь выглядеть так, словно и заметить не успел, что негодный мальчишка отсутствует уже полторы недели. Забыл что-нибудь? Подытожил объяснения с крестным?

Соскучился?

Он едва ли не бегом ворвался в гостиную, только чтобы обнаружить там пустоту. Впрочем, камин все же горел, но торчащая в нем голова разительно отличалась от Поттеровой светлостью и кудрявостью шевелюры, полным отсутствием очков, а о чертах лица и говорить не стоило.

Вышеупомянутые черты показались зельевару смутно знакомыми, и общим усилием тотчас заорали:

\- Профессор Снейп! Мне разрешили вас проинтервьюировать!


	12. Chapter 12

Занятый новогодней рекламной кампанией, Кингсли Шаклболт не торопился с ответом на его прошение, и Гарри сурово корил себя, что не сообразил написать кандидату в министры сразу же по приезду. Рождество было на носу, но возвращаться к Северусу без запланированного подарка не хотелось – слишком саднило свежеисколотую память воспоминание о выражении лица его любовника, с которым тот произносил слово «забвение».

Не прошло и двух недель со дня возвращения Гарри в Лондон, а юноша уже досконально вспомнил, отчего так стремился навеки покинуть это гостеприимный к туристам город. В канун праздников столица растягивалась, будто резинка для волос, вмещая в себя небывалое количество людей. Четыре процента от небывалого количества тоже являлось весьма внушительным числом, и каждый, без исключений, маг из этого числа считал своей обязанностью, побывав в Англии, поглазеть на (потребовать автограф, вынудить на беседу, соблазнить флиртом, потрогать) знаменитого Гарри Поттера, и понятия не имея, что некорое время он отсутствовал. Подобная популярность бесконечно огорчала и раздражала вмиг снова ставшего несчастным героя, который, в силу собственной щепетильности, добровольно согласился бы сносить все вышеперечисленное лишь от весьма узкого круга лиц.

В рождественский вечер этот круг, как кругу и положено, окружал юношу, согревая его своим теплом. Наведались Рон и Гермиона, к полуночи едва успевшее уложить многочисленную ораву своих, по уверениям, необычайно умных, а на деле – катастрофически шаловливых отпрысков, Римус с Нимфадорой удобно устроились на мягком диванчике у камина, глядя друг на дружку нежно и пылко, словно по-прежнему были молодоженами, Сириус без дрожи отдал предпочтение яблочному сидру, проигнорировав бутылку «Дом Периньона», Деннис Криви, улыбаясь чему-то и хлопая длинными золотыми ресницами, помешивал шумно потрескивающие поленья. «Идиллия, - подумал Гарри, - настоящая идиллия. Мерлин, как бы мне хотелось...»

...чтобы так было всегда?

Что за нелепая мечта.

...чтобы Северус был здесь, с нами? С нами пил шампанское, слушал детский смех, весели...

А это уже из разряда лихорадочного бреда.

...исчезнуть отсюда и тотчас появиться в его чертовой засекреченной синей комнате – наверняка ведь заперся там, как рак-отшельник в своей скорлупе, - удивить, спугнуть, успокоить поцелуем...

Да.

Да!

"- Я еще не отыскал для себя подходящее определение любви. А вы?  
\- Я тоже, Поттер. Я тоже."

Внезапное озарение снизошло в ослепительно яркой и почему-то немного болезненной вспышке, а потом уже совсем непонятно набилось в рот пухом и перьями. Открыв глаза, замечтавшийся Гарри сообразил, что прозрел безвредно, но одно плечо поникло под весом гигантского сыча, монотонно выбивающего крылья о его и так встрепанную шевелюру.

Министерская почта! Гарри сгреб возмущенного невниманием сыча в охапку, на мгновение прижал гладким боком к щеке, заработав царапину на ладошке, аккуратно отцепил толстый, залитый бордовым сургучом свиток. Сделал глубокий вдох. Сломал печать.

Посидел немного в полной тишине, читая и перечитывая титульный лист, пока остальные наблюдали за сменой бледности румянцем на его лице с терпеливым любопытством.

Из кухни раздался бой старинных часов, гулким эхом разнесшийся по всему дому. Наступила полночь, а с ней...

\- Пора? – проницательно спросил Сириус.

Гарри кивнул, изо всех сил стараясь стереть с губ упрямо не желающую пропадать улыбку.

\- Спасать тебя, как я понимаю, не надо?

\- В гости надо. Спасать – нет, - радостно сообщил юноша. – Только как же я тебя одного оставлю? За тобой бы поухаживать еще...

\- Не нужна мне нянька, - громыхнул Сириус, закидывая ногу на ногу и опуская стакан с сидром на ковер. – Я тут подумал, сынок... мне, наверное, другое совсем нужно.

Тоненький, розовый от каминного жара Деннис Криви тут почему-то поднялся с колен и уселся на подлокотник сириусова кресла с таким видом, словно его туда притянуло Империусом, а он был только рад посодействовать. 

\- Ой, мама... – пискнула Гермиона, а Римус добродушно расхохотался.

Сириус обхватил хрупкие плечики Денниса широкой ладонью и тот, как котенок, прильнул к анимагу, потерся подбородком о его свежевыбритую щеку.

\- Молодость вспомнил, - пояснил тот изумленно хлопающему ресницами крестнику. – Рассказывать не проси – а ты, Луни, не красней, не буду! – некоторым дамам, особенно способным превращаться в тяжелые метательные предметы, сие повествование не актуально, но вдруг подумалось, что любят меня на самом деле лишь ты, да он, - Сириус нежно коснулся губами кудрявой белокурой макушки, а Деннис зажмурился от удовольствия. – И все Кимберли да Стейси сразу покатились к чертям.

\- Сириус всегда хорошо ко мне относился, - шепнул юный журналист. – Даже от брата защищал, бывало. Ты ведь не против, Гарри?

\- Я? – Гарри захотелось рассмеяться. – Не мне судить, Деннис. Я тоже грешу на мужчин постарше – точнее, на одного из них, так что... Я пойду? – робко спросил он у крестного.

Тот кивнул, блестя глазами. Гарри торопливо пожал руки друзей и обменялся поцелуем с Гермионой и Тонкс. Набросил на плечи свободное шерстяное пальто того, к кому возвращался в последний раз. Приласкал распухшего от угощений, сонно мурлыкающего рыжего кота, вышел на морозный полночный воздух, держа перед собой стопку министерских бумаг, и произнес аппарационное заклинание, добавив к нему слово, в которое раньше никогда не вкладывал столько смысла:

\- Домой.

>>~~*~~<<

Снейпу понадобилось время, чтобы освоиться с крайним разочарованием, нахлынувшим, когда он сообразил – запоздало – что Поттер никоим образом не мог связаться с ним через камин, ибо не знал адреса Айдл-холла.

\- Не думал, что к государственным преступникам Санта-Клаус является загодя, - хмуро обратился он к полыхающим язычкам зеленоватого пламени.

Каминная полка расхохоталась. Светлая голова в камине тряхнула челкой и завопила:

\- Меня зовут Колин Криви, сэр!

\- Поздновато для визита, - заметил Северус и, словно в подтверждение его словам, часы наверху пробили полночь. – Точнее, вторжения, ибо я вас не знаю.

\- Я учился на факультете Гриффиндора!

\- И знать не хочу!

\- Зато я хочу. Узнать вас, то есть. Потому и заручился позволением взять интервью.

\- Тот самый журналист, - вспомнил Снейп поникшие плечи Гарри и дрожащий в его руках газетный листок с фотографией мертвецки пьяного Блэка. – Я учил Денниса Криви. Очень усидчивый был ученик.

Голова в камине кивнула. Северус попытался вглядеться в окружающий ее интерьер и обнаружил лишь голые стены.

\- Усидчивость – не залог успеха, профессор. Мой брат до сих пор весьма послушно сидит на том месте, куда посажен, и не скажу, чтобы это помогло ему продвинуться в жизни.

\- Я предпочитаю усидчивость суетливости, - проинформировал зельевар молодого человека, ежесекундно ерзающего, чтобы не терять собеседника из виду в танцующем пламени.

\- То-то вы так прочно осели в этой дыре, - огрызнулся Колин, плотнее заворачиваясь в мантию и засунув подмышку блокнот. – Пригласите к себе, сэр? У нас с вами, как оказалось, есть много общего в лице одного конкретного человека.

\- Коль скоро вы утверждаете, что находились в Хогвартсе во времена моего преподавания, Мистер Криви, то обязаны знать, что с вашей стороны будет неразумно докучать мне.

\- А что вы мне сделаете? – бесцеремонно спросил Колин, как бы невзначай поигрывая своей волшебной палочкой. – В вашем камине, сэр, дыма больше, чем огня, а это говорит о многом. Впрочем, беседовать нам будет удобнее с глазу на глаз: заведение, в котором я нахожусь, вряд ли благосклонно оценит ту информацию, которую я готов ему о вас предоставить.

В сердце Северуса, только начинавшем оттаивать от льда одиночества, было множество места для ярости – и последние четыре года вся она была направлена на Министерство Магии. По явно запланированному совпадению именно там, похоже, юный мистер Криви и находился.

На мгновение захотелось проверить каминную связь на двусторонние способности, оттолкнуть мальчишку и вырваться из Айдл-холла. Но куда он пойдет – со скованной на дне души магией, без знакомств, без средств к существованию? Навяжется Поттеру, который наверняка и думать о нем забыл? Свобода маячила вблизи впервые за четыре долгих года и в то же время была недоступна, как третий закон Ньютона для мозга первокурсника.

Алхимик тяжело вздохнул и сделал шаг назад, давая назойливому журналисту дорогу. Тот моментально нырнул в зеленоватое пламя и вкатился в гостиную, отряхивая пепел с чумазой шеи.

\- Присаживайтесь, - псевдо-любезно указал на кресло Снейп. – С чего начнем, чтобы побыстрее закончить?

\- С последнего вопроса. Где Поттер?

\- Что? – опешив от неожиданности, пробормотал Северус.

\- Мистер Снейп, неужели вы полагаете, что в вашей нынешней жизни есть хоть что-нибудь, что привлечет внимание публики? Да ваше существование не отвлечет барана от новых ворот! И мне вы не нужны. Мне нужен Поттер. Сведения утверждают, что он здесь. Поэтому я – тоже здесь.

\- Прекрасно сказано, Криви, особенно для литературного деятеля. Королевский приз по журналистике вам обеспечен. А теперь убирайтесь, ибо не постесняюсь заявить для публики, что у меня вполне поднимется на вас рука.

\- Как вы оригинальны, сэр, с вашим-то запасом гуманизма за плечами! А Поттера вы тоже бьете? Или на него у вас поднимается кое-что другое?

\- Убирайтесь немедленно, - прошипел Северус, тряхнув волосами, чтобы скрыть проступившую на скулах краску. - Ваши сведения устарели. Его здесь нет.

\- Ложь, - рявкнул Колин, без обиняков выходя в холл и устремляясь к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. – Поттер! От Блэка толку, как от болонки в беговой упряжке! Я спасу тебя!

\- Спасибо, Колин, я уже и сам спасся, - раздалось с порога.

Снейп вздрогнул, круто обернувшись. У распахнутой двери стоял По... Гарри, стиснув в кулаке какие-то бумаги, и глаза его сверкали.

\- Извини, что задержался, - виновато шепнул он, нерешительно делая шаг внутрь дома. – Твой новогодний подарок немного опоздал. Можно войти?

Северус не мог бы поклясться в том, что слышит слова мальчишки. Он смотрел на выхваченную из ночного сумрака фигуру с лунным ореолом над головой, и не мог насмотреться. Горечь, тоска – все бережно лелеемые эти две с лишним недели чувства покинули его, оставив лишь глубокое спокойствие и умиротворенность.

Видимо, это и прочел в его взгляде Гарри, помедливший лишь мгновение перед тем, как броситься к нему в объятия.

\- Скучал, - признался он, прижавшись щекой к суконному камзолу и вдыхая ставший таким привычным запах тела любовника.

Северус позволил себе опустить ладонь на косматый затылок и прижать его поближе.

\- Какое зрелище! – насмешливо протянул Колин, трясущимися руками сжав свой блокнот. – Неужели Блэк проиграл в жеребьевке? Пожалуй, я назову эту картину «Возвращение блудного крестника». Или точнее было бы сказать – блудливого?

Гарри осторожно выбрался из кольца опутывающих его рук и гневно наставил на белокурого журналиста свою палочку.

\- Считаю до трех, Колин, - угрожающе произнес он.

\- О, мне вполне хватит времени на прощальную речь. Неужели ты и в самом деле так глуп, Поттер? Вбил себе в голову, что этот старый ворон любит тебя? Да он тебя попросту использует!

\- Криви... – прорычал Северус, но юноша безмятежно продолжал:

\- Я тут недавно порылся в министерских архивах... нашел заклинание, которым скована профессорская магия. Ты будешь удивлен, Поттер, но все, что требуется для его нейтрализации, это признание в любви от чистокровного волшебника! Разве ты настолько наивен, чтобы поверить, что ему от тебя нужно что-нибудь еще?

\- Гарри... – совсем другим голосом вымолвил Снейп и умолк. Бледное лицо его совсем побелело.

Не мигая, Гарри переводил взгляд с Колина на Северуса, и не мог поверить услышанному. Если уж в министерских архивах... и ведь перед ним зельевар пытался зазвать к себе Сириуса... а до того – Римуса...

\- Гарри, - повторил Снейп, но юноша не дал ему шанса закончить фразу.

\- Это правда? Признание в любви – вот все, что тебе было необходимо? Почему ты не сказал этого раньше? Я не заставил бы тебя ждать так долго. Разве я не желал бы твоего освобождения? Я вспомнил сегодня, как мы обсуждали определение любви. Мое, оказалось, так просто... Ведь я действительно люблю тебя, Северус. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что все случившееся с нами раньше потеряло всякий смысл. Когда ты прикасаешься ко мне, я хочу остановить время. Я мечтал страдать за любовь, чтобы быть достойным ее, а оказалось, что никто не смог бы причинить мне столько боли, сколько причиняет человек, завладевший моим сердцем. Я люблю тебя так, что прощу все, кроме преждевременной смерти.

Казалось, Северус перестал дышать. Он стоял так неподвижно, что самый воздух вокруг него взволновался и заискрил. Колин растерянно наблюдал за ним, словно не веря в ту тайну, которую сейчас открыл.

\- Я написал Кингсли, вернувшись в Лондон, - Гарри говорил все громче. – Рассказал ему все, что знал о плане Дамблдора, о твоей помощи и поддержке. Скримджер был трусливым мерзавцем, но Кингсли ведь не такой, он член Ордена Феникса, он будет прекрасным Министром. Он переписал Айдл-холл на мое имя, Северус. Ты больше не пленник. Ты свободен. Слышишь? – выкрикнул он звенящим от слез голосом. – Ты свободен! Можешь уходить!

И, отвернувшись, медленно побрел вверх по ступенькам, оставив обоих мужчин смотреть в его враз сгорбившуюся спину.

Снейп поднял горящие глаза на юного журналиста.

\- Вон, - сказал он, и Колина как корова языком слизала.

Гарри, бредя вверх по ступенькам, сам не заметил, как очутился у двери, ведущей в синюю комнату. Та послушно распахнулась перед ним, признавая хозяина. Внутри было так же пусто, лишь в треноге у кресла мирно покоилось золотое зелье.

\- Надо будет все здесь убрать, - одними губами проговорил юноша. Прозрачная капля стекла по его щеке и тихо прыгнула в золотые глубины, разогнав по гладкой поверхности радужные круги. Очнувшись, Гарри побрел в комнату, которую привык считать своей, тщательно запер дверь и лег на кровать лицом вниз.

Убедившись, что журналиста в доме больше нет, Северус взбежал по лестнице вслед за Гарри. Дверь его личных покоев была открыта, и алхимик торопливо переступил порог. Комната оказалась пустой.

\- Он ушел! – волновалось зелье. – А еще он плакал! Почему ты заставил мальчика плакать, Северус?

\- Помолчи, - приказал Снейп, тяжело опускаясь в кресло. В горле пересохло от волнения. Он машинально зачерпнул граненым стаканом немного зелья и сделал несколько глотков, потом опустил подбородок на сцепленные руки и закрыл глаза.

Через секунду над его головой вспыхнула золотая искра. Потом еще одна, а третья сверкнула у рукава. Появились и другие, и мгновение спустя его очертания были повторены сияющей оболочкой, впивающейся в его одежду, волосы, просачивающейся сквозь ткань и кожу. Зелье звонко рассмеялось и испарилось, оставляя после себя идеально чистый котел.

Северус открыл глаза. Поднял ладонь, вокруг которой весело плясали чудесные огоньки. Его магия вернулась. Но теперь это не имело никакого значения.

\- Нокс, - тихо сказал он, и дом погрузился во тьму.


	13. эпилог

Первая открытка пришла вечером двадцать шестого. Уязвленный пробуждением в одиночестве – вплоть до того момента, когда его усталые веки слиплись, наконец, под чарами Морфея около трех утра, Гарри надеялся, что с постели, куда он бросился, не раздеваясь, его поднимут знакомые руки, а если не поднимут, то хотя бы найдут его красноречивой позе более удовлетворительное применение, - юноша не горел желанием ознакомиться с ее текстом и испытать новый всплеск разочарования.

В конечном итоге все сложилось не так уж плохо. У него наконец-то был свой дом – и какой! Дом-друг, дом-собеседник, дом-тайна для любого, кого он не пожелает назвать своим гостем. За три с половиной месяца каждая вещица успела досконально ознакомиться с его характером и, хотя любили его здесь далеко не так, как Северуса, но желания его выполнялись рьяно, а отношение было теплым и ненавязчивым. Гарри был готов набраться терпения, чтобы окончательно расположить замок к себе - он хорошо понимал, что Северуса дом тоже полюбил не на следующий день после переезда.

Ведь если уж быть предельно честным, он и сам влюбился в алхимика далеко не с первого взгляда.

Юноша горестно вздохнул и поднял ранее отложенную на журнальный столик открытку. Он понятия не имел, отчего Северус, получив столь давно ожидаемую свободу и незамедлительно ею воспользовавшись, решил написать ему, равно как не мог сообразить, как тому удалось растолковать почтовой сове место доставки письма или хоть немного предугадать, что, по мнению зельевара, между ними еще не досказано. К счастью, видимо, Северус и сам это не слишком хорошо знал, ибо был на удивление – даже для самого себя – немногословен. 

 

26 декабря... г., Эйфелева башня, Париж.

_Слишком много ступеней,_

говорилось на оборотной стороне.

Гарри изумленно хмыкнул и отложил карточку в сторону, решив вернуться к ней попозже. Впрочем, ожидаемое озарение не пришло. Вместо него на следующий вечер пришла следующая открытка.

 

27 декабря... г., Ватикан, Рим.

_Слишком много пафоса. Видал тела красивее._

 

28 декабря... г., Le Jardin d’Été, Санкт-Петербург, Россия.

_Слишком много деревьев._

 

29 декабря... г., Моаи, остров Пасхи.

_Слишком много статуй._

 

30 декабря... г., Пирамида Хеопса, Гиза, Египет.

_Слишком много не-гриффиндорских львов._

 

31 декабря... г., Здание Эмпайр Стейт, Нью-Йорк, США.

Гарри заметил, что строка, повествующая о местонахождении здания с острым, как пика, шпилем, была зачеркнута, и вместо нее неровным почерком говорилось:

_Если бы я здесь жил, я бы удавился._

Ниже следовало дрожащее:

Слишком много туристов. Все не так! Черт побери, Поттер, я...  
я возвращаюсь.

Открытка вылетела из ослабевших пальцев и, кружась, упала на пушистый ковер. Смышленая сова, понимая, что награды от обмякшего на диване адресата не дождешься, с уханьем вылетела в открытое окно. Издалека раздался хлопок аппарации, на который юноша едва отреагировал; несмотря на свободно гуляющий по гостиной ветер, по его вискам градом лил пот, а в глазах было темно, и бесполезные очки пришлось снять, чтобы не согнуться под их неожиданно нестерпимым весом.

\- Криви солгал тебе, - раздался с порога знакомый голос, и Гарри зажмурился, впитывая его глубокие, вибрирующие волнением нотки. - То, что он перечитывал детские сказки, а не министерские архивы, гораздо более соответствует правде. Нет нужды думать о нем теперь – больше он здесь не появится: у него хватило ума трезво оценить объединенную силу наших магических способностей.

\- Значит, мое признание было тебе ни к чему? – шепнул Гарри и удивился – хотел ведь крикнуть, возмущение подкатывало к горлу бурлящими волнами, но выплеснуться не спешило – несмотря на боль и обиду, перед неминуемым окончательным разрывом ему хотелось услышать ответ.

Северус помедлил, прежде чем заговорить вновь. На нем были маггловские серые брюки, темно-зеленый джемпер и тяжелая кожаная куртка; обычно бледное лицо, составляющее разительный контраст с длинными черными волосами, за день египетского солнца приобрело живительную краску, и лишь глаза по-прежнему горели так, словно смотрели в самую глубину сжавшегося от неясного предчувствия сердца юного ловца.

\- Для тебя не секрет, что я и раньше пытался восстановить отнятую магическую силу. Ради этой цели я шел на немыслимые компромиссы и готовился к принесению колоссальных жертв, и ничего, кроме возможности вновь ощутить под пальцами пение волшебной палочки, не ожидал. Но поверь, что до твоего появления в этом доме подобных слов мне услышать не хотелось – ни разу в жизни. Ни от кого.

Гарри медленно потянулся к очкам и нацепил их обратно на нос. Без них ему явно слышалась какая-то несусветная фантастика.

\- Но мне казалось, что стоило осмыслить происходившее, и я ушел, - продолжал Северус, не замечая его манипуляций. – Ушел, не разобравшись в себе, не понимая, что не признание в любви вернуло мне магию, а сама любовь, которая и была недостающим ингредиентом в моем зелье. Ты плакал у моего зелья, Поттер?

\- Ничего я не плакал! – оскорбился Гарри, украдкой размазывая по щеке очередную каплю непрошенной влаги.

Снейп рассмеялся – да так задорно, что у юноши в момент пропало желание проливать слезы.

\- Лучше говори правду, - все еще смеясь, проговорил он. – Зелью не хватало составляющей от человека с искренним чувством доверия ко мне, поэтому, коль скоро это были не слезы, Поттер...

\- Ты предпочтешь об этом не знать! – подхватил Гарри, чувствуя, как заражается весельем.

\- Нет уж, - постепенно Северус снова принял серьезный вид. – Я хочу знать все. Хочу помнить все. Хочу рассказать тебе – главное: в попытке понять истинное определение любви я оказался не слишком проворен. Впрочем, неделя одиночества на сей раз не прошла даром. Настоящая любовь – это когда, будучи в состоянии попасть куда угодно, предпочитаешь находиться там, где есть ты.

Это было не просто признанием. Это были лучшие слова, которые Гарри когда-либо слышал. Вечер озарился ослепительнейшими красками – вспыхнула каждая лампа, зажглась каждая свеча, загорелась каждая люстра в доме; в буфетах зазвенел хрусталь, подражая песнопению феникса; дом облегченно вздохнул, оживая после затянувшегося тоскливого молчания. Вздохнул Северус, понимая, что верно донес свою мысль до ветреного, легкомысленного, любимого человека. Вздохнул и Гарри, отчетливо представляя полноту грядущей жизни, и похлопал ладонью по дивану, и призывным жестом развел колени.


End file.
